The Sorting Of
by Mrs Weasley Odair
Summary: Join the characters on their sorting from Albus Dumbledore right down to the next generation.
1. Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore

**A/N – So I'm writing about the sorting of many of the characters, if you have any suggestions on who you want please comment. Thanks and please review.**

* * *

**Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore**

I was worried about coming to Hogwarts, as I had been for a long time. Were my family going to cope without me? At only eleven I was the man of the family. My mum depended on me. She could cope but it would be hard, with Ariana to worry about. Ariana hadn't been right since those Muggles had attacked her, just because she could do magic and to them she was some kind of freak. It wasn't fair or right. Then they put my father into Azkaban because he'd found those Muggles and rightly attacked them. I knew they weren't all bad but some needed to be put in their rightful place. We hid Ariana away, she couldn't be taken to St Mungos, my mum would lose it. The problem was she kept doing accidental magic and I knew one day it was going to end badly. We lived in Godric's Hollow where we'd moved a year ago, so no one knew us they couldn't know about the family history with my sister and father.

"Dumbledore, Albus." Called out the Deputy Head. I was about to get sorted. It was quite daunting but I hadn't really thought about it much yet. I supposed I'd either be in Hufflepuff like my mother or Ravenclaw like my father.

I sat down and the hat was placed on my head. "A Dumbledore, eh." It said into my head. I wasn't really surprised; it was quite a clever piece of magic to do though. "You'd do well in Hufflepuff, very caring especially to your family and prepared to work hard. But no, your brain is good, you'd fit in Ravenclaw; why so quiet."

"Um, not had much time to think about it. I guess I could be a Ravenclaw." I thought, it wasn't that important.

"You could use your brain to be great. You show a lot of ambition and determination maybe Slytherin." It suggested.

"Slytherin? Wasn't their founder a bit out of it? I thought he hid a snake in a chamber somewhere?" I thought; he was a Parselmouth and that wasn't good, most Parselmouths were evil!

"Yes, that's the story but you can't base everyone in the house on their founder. Any matter, I think there's only one right place for you. You're loyal, brave, kind hearted and one day will be great."

"GRYFFINDOR!" it shouted. There was an uproar of applause from the table that was draped with red and gold. I walked over, not knowing of what to expect and sat down to be greeted with congratulations and welcoming. Gryffindor was fine by me, all I could do though was imagine how things were getting on at home…


	2. Aberforth Dumbledore

**Aberforth Dumbledore**

I used to hate it when Albus left. I ignored his letters, and wondered why he have to leave? I didn't want to be the man of the house. And he always stayed at Hogwarts for winter so I got really annoyed. But now that I was in the Great Hall, I understood why he didn't want to come back. I had to care for her too. I'd always been her favourite brother. What would happen now though; I could always calm her down when she had one of her moments, that's when she normally performed the accidental magic. At home Mum was constantly fussing over Ariana, no time for Albus and I, it was chaotic. All the things were just flung anywhere and the house was far too small. I had to share a tiny room with Albus, but the castle was huge. The Great Hall was twice as big as our house, there were elaborate decorations, silver platters and a magical ceiling showing the grey overcast that covered the outside skies. I stared around in awe until the small old man called out; "Dumbledore, Aberforth."

I walked up slowly, everyone intently staring at me. I knew that my brother was perfect and that everyone thought I was going to be too. On the train many older pupils had talked to me, saying how amazing Albus was. But I could never be as good as my brother. I wasn't particularly clever, like my brother and I wasn't very hardworking, I had no clue where I'd go. So all I could do was walk up and sit on the stool. The hat was placed on my head then it suddenly spoke in my head. Albus hadn't told me anything like this.

"Another Dumbledore. I know where to put you!" it said.

"No!" I thought, I didn't want to live in the shadow of my brother, being the middle child I never got any attention; at home it was always Ariana and now at school it seemed it was all about Albus! When was it my break?

"You don't want to be in the shadow of your older brother all the time I see." It said, "But I assure you, you can be just as good as your brother, you're smart enough."

"But I'm not loyal; I can't be in Gryffindor. Or Hufflepuff." I thought, now it was between Slytherin and Ravenclaw.

"But you're not ambitious enough to be in Slytherin." Said the hat, "Do you want to be in Ravenclaw, then?"

"So I've got the choice, have I?" I thought; I looked over at all the tables. I made up my mind.

"RAVENCLAW!" the hat called out. I went to sit next to a first year Ravenclaw girl; everyone in the hall applauding politely but the Ravenclaws looked thrilled, cheering loudly. I heard one boy whisper over to another boy, "If he's anything like his brother we're bound to win the house cup." I sighed. Of course, how stupid had I been; I was still going to be in the shadow of my brother…


	3. Tom Marvolo Riddle

**Tom Marvolo Riddle**

I hadn't heard much about the houses but enough to know where I wanted to go. The song wasn't exactly descriptive but I learnt Gryffindors were all stupid, Hufflepuffs were boring and far too nice and Ravenclaws just studied and studied. Slytherin however, I could fit in there. I was manipulative, cunning and witty.

I hadn't been able to believe it when Professor Dumbledore had told me I was a wizard. It wasn't the fact that I could do magic but why no one had told me that I could. Or how my stupid father had left my mother to die and left me because she was magical! Then my mother had named me after him. I needed to change my name. I didn't want to be named after a coward.

"Riddle, Thomas." Said Professor Dumbledore, holding the list to his half mooned spectacles.

I walked over and sat on the stool, Dumbledore putting the old tattered hat on my head. "Ah." The hat said into my head, I jumped; I knew it could talk but I didn't know it could get into my head. "I see, cunning, very ambitious, but also clever; very clever!"

"Please don't put me into Ravenclaw; I don't want to waste my time being a swot! What would be the point of that, I actually want to do something with my life!" I thought hoping the hat would pick it up.

"You will do great things you know. There's only one place for you." The hat said.

"SLYTHERIN!" it proclaimed. The people on the far most left table all started clapping. The other three tables all applauded but rather sceptically. I smiled happily however ignoring the other houses s and sat down. Everyone was patting me on the back cheering for me. I was home. I have fond memories of that day, little did Hogwarts know that they had just accepted the greatest wizard of all time into their midst!


	4. Rubeus Hagrid

**Rubeus Hagrid**

The Great Hall was truly stunning but it'd help if people stopped looking at me. I know that I'm a half giant but that didn't mean I had any less feelings than other people. I didn't pay any attention to the many eyes on me however; I was instead watching the sorting ceremony. I had been wondering what house I was going to be in for a long time. Hufflepuff seemed great. My dad was in Hufflepuff and he said the Common Room was covered in exotic plants and soil because the Herbology teacher was always head of Hufflepuff. Maybe there'd be animals inside there.

I loved animals. Any size, shape, colour, those things didn't matter because they were all magnificent. There hadn't been many interesting creatures back home because we'd just lived in a small hut out in the country, where there were just muggle insects and creatures but all the same they were animals. That was the bit I was most looking forward too, the animals! There was a Forbidden Forest with Unicorns and Centaurs, or so my father had told me.

"Hagrid, Rubeus." Dumbledore called out. I went up and sat down on the stool, everyone staring, whispering to one another. It was hard to decipher their expressions; some were shock, some were awe and some were just fear. Dumbledore however gave me a reassuring smile.

I was already twice the size of normal eleven year olds and the stool really wasn't meant for me. I couldn't properly sit so was squatting down, as Dumbledore placed the hat on my head. It was far too small. "A Hagrid." The hat said, perched precariously on my head. "But brave, very brave. You've been through a lot, with people constantly judging you on your size. And your mother leaving." Remembering my mother made my heart ache. I hadn't got to know her so well but I knew my dad was absolutely distraught. Maybe it was better that she had gone, she wasn't the best mum and she was a giant!

"You're very caring and loyal. But this is just the start; you'll have to face a lot more." The hat said in my head.

"GRYFFINDOR!" it shouted. The applause was quite reserved, especially from the Gryffindor table; I suppose they didn't want me in their house and I really couldn't blame them – I was the half giant weirdo. I went to sit down dismally on the Gryffindor table, the seat again far too small. I didn't know how I was going to manage seven years of this. Of people thinking that I was some sort of freak…


	5. Minerva McGonagall

**Minerva McGonagall**

I didn't know much about the magical world. I knew that I was a witch and so was my mum but mum never talked about Hogwarts or any of that stuff. My dad was a Muggle, or I think that's what you call it. I was standing in the Great Hall, which really was great and waiting to be sorted. This morning at eleven o'clock I boarded the Hogwarts Express that left from Kings Cross Station in the heart of London. The train journey from Scotland to London had been bad enough, I had to wake up at three o'clock in the morning with my mum and now I was very tired. Then I had to travel all the way back to Scotland, all because my mum had wanted me to use the 'normal way', even though walking would have been easier. Mum was crying when I left, and I don't think it was just because she was going to miss me though. She wanted to go back to the magical world so much but she couldn't, because of dad. I felt bad for her; she gave it all up for my dad, me and my two younger brothers. Now I had just left her to go to Hogwarts the place I'd been dreaming about since my mum told me. She'd only told be a castle so I had left the rest to imagination.

I'd read Hogwarts: A History only briefly but I knew the basic principles of all the houses. I knew I was destined for Ravenclaw. I tend not to brag about it but I'm quite clever for my age and after all my mum was in Ravenclaw. I always got top marks at my Muggle primary school, which was hard, because when all these Muggle 'evacuees' from the city came the class doubled in size because of the war. Fortunately it didn't affect me that much. I still learnt to read, write and add up numbers. "McGonagall, Minerva." Professor Dumbledore called.

I nervously walked up to the front where a small stool sat, the young Professor holding the hat. I sat down and the hat was placed on my head. "Smart, I see." A voice by my ear said quietly.

"So are you going to put me in Ravenclaw?" I asked.

"Not necessarily." The hat said. "You also show courage."

"Really?" I asked. Me brave, I thought; that's likely.

"You need to stop underestimating yourself. You're brave and very loyal as well!"

"What? You're trying to put me into Gryffindor?" I asked in disbelief. I'd only ever thought of myself as a Ravenclaw.

"Maybe, but I can't be sure." It said. We sat in silence not talking for a couple of minutes. I was very apprehensive and the fact that the hat was searching through my brain didn't seem to ease my nerves funnily enough.

"So Ravenclaw or Gryffindor?" I asked the hat.

"Well; where do you want to go?" it asked.

"Don't they just all mess about in Gryffindor? I do need to study, but otherwise it really doesn't matter!" I said. I really didn't know anymore.

"No, they don't, they're not as serious, but you'll be able to study. They just think friends and family are more important than good marks in class. A Ravenclaw will do whatever it takes to be as clever as possible even if it means deserting their friends to study." The hat said.

"I thought that would be more Slytherin?" I said.

"No it is prone to occur with Ravenclaws more. In Gryffindor you'll make better friends. But I must leave it to you, what do you think is more important, intelligence or friends?"

"I've never really had a proper friend, but I'd probably say friends!" I said after contemplating the question.

"GRYFFINDOR!" the hat shouted. It took me a while to realise that it hadn't said it in my head. The whole hall was applauding, but none more enthusiastically than the Gryffindor. I went over to join them, I supposed even though I hadn't thought I'd be in Gryffindor in a million years, it wasn't _that_ bad…


	6. Arthur Weasley

**Arthur Weasley**

In the pocket of my Hogwarts robes I kept my good luck charm. It was a wooden four leafed clover that I had gotten from Ireland some years ago. It was so fascinating, it always seemed to work yet it was made by a Muggle! They're not all so stupid! They've got along so well without magic, but they can sometimes be a bit naive. Like their postal service! They get a posty-man to take the letters to one another, you would have thought by now that they'd be able to use owls! I held the clover firmly in my hand, all the same.

I hoped I would get into Gryffindor, and I suppose being a Weasley I was bound to. I was standing nervously watching everyone go up one my one, but unfortunately my name was right at the end. I had to watch everyone else get cheered and join their houses before I did. I hoped that there'd be a lot of Muggle Borns in my year because there was a lot that I wanted to find out. Like how their cars worked. There were not many around but every time I saw one I'd get very excited. It must be hard to be a Muggle, and not rely on magic. I'd only practiced a few spells (even though you weren't really supposed to do magic outside school).

I was thinking of how the Muggles changed their hair colour without transfiguration when Professor Dumbledore called out my name, finally. "Weasley, Arthur." He said and I walked up, people just sighed, they were hungry, I was the last one and they already knew I'd be in Gryffindor anyway.

Dumbledore placed the hat on top of my famous fiery red hair, which all Wealeys had. A Weasley without red hair was like a Hippogriff without wings! "Another Weasley." The hat said quietly into my ear. "I know where to put you."

"GRYFFINDOR!" it cried. I walked over to the cheering table who were probably more happy that they were now getting food than me joining their house, but that didn't matter. I was rather peckish myself. So I joined them and waited impatiently for Professor Dippet's speech to end.


	7. Molly Prewett

**Molly Prewett (Molly Weasley)**

I smiled over at Arthur Weasley who was sitting on the Gryffindor. He was an old family friend and he was really nice. My two brothers also sat there, they were identical twins; Fabien and Gideon. They always messed about and pranked people, it got a bit annoying if I was going to be frank. I looked around at the Great Hall and up to the ceiling where the sky was a red and orange sunset. I didn't realise it was that late and I was very hungry. My mum had just given me a sandwich. Being poor sucked.

I came from a quite small family; with only my two brothers and parents and myself, but I knew when I was older I was going to have a very big family. I wanted three boys and three girls. Or that was my dream, but I didn't know if that would ever happen because of this new Voldemort man. I'd probably end up in Azkaban; my family were all 'blood traitors'. It was madness; I mean I didn't see what was so wrong with Muggles and Muggle borns!

"Prewett, Molly." said Professor Dumbledore. I walked up to the front and sat in the stool. Dumbledore placed the hat on my head.

"Ah, a Prewett. You'd do well in Gryffindor like your family but also in Hufflepuff." The hat said into my ear.

"Hufflepuff?" I thought. I hadn't even considered that, I thought I'd just get into Gryffindor. Was I really caring and hard working enough?

"No?" the hat asked me.

"Well I don't mind, it's just I thought that I'd be in Gryffindor." I thought.

"Then Gryffindor it is then, if you're sure." It said.

"Go ahead." I thought.

"GRYFFINDOR!" The hat shouted. I got up and walked over to the applauding Gryffindor table, and sat next to Arthur Weasley. He smiled happily at me, with everyone else at the table patting me on the back and clapping.


	8. Bellatrix Black

**A/N - Sorry it's been a while but I'm going to try and do them in chronological order. This one is for DominoTyler - thanks for reviewing and the Marauders will be on their way very shortly...**

* * *

**Bellatrix Black**

I didn't even know why I had to go through the sorting. Of course I was going to be in Slytherin, it didn't take a genius to work that out. I'm Bellatrix Black, from the most Noble and Honourable house of Black, my family are ALL pureblood, we don't need any of that dirt Muggle blood mixed in, thank you. This Voldemort man had the right idea, to abolish all those mudbloods and blood traitors. They were an abomination on the magical world. My little sister Dromeda kept telling me that Mother and Father were brainwashing Narcissa and I but what does she know. She's probably going to end up a blood traitor like those pathetic Weasleys! Why would Mother and Father brainwash us anyway; I am an independent thinker, it is just a fact that pure bloods are better than everyone else.

But I suppose Dromeda wasn't as bad as that cousin of mine, Sirius. He was a disgrace to the House of Black and to all purebloods. He actually mixed with Muggles; the thought of it made me sick. And he was supposed to be the heir of the Black family. Why not give it to someone deserving like Regulus or me? I wouldn't waste it on that Muggle loving idiot. The Great Hall was bigger than I imagined, and there were a lot of people sitting, watching the sorting. But I wasn't scared. They were the ones who should have been scared of me! When people looked at me funny in the thanks to my tangle of dark black hair I just glared back at them, with my cold black eyes. I couldn't tame my hair and I wouldn't if I could!

I really didn't want to go to Hogwarts but I supposed it would do me some good. If I were to become a Death Eater I was going to need some training! I knew as soon as I left I would join him. My parents had been going on about him for ages saying if they were younger they'd join – that's exactly what I intended to do. They had laughed at me when I told them; they didn't think a girl could become a Death Eater but I would prove them wrong. I may be callous, manipulative and cunning but I'm definitely very loyal (or at least to people who deserved it). They were thinking Sirius or Regulus might join him but I had told them not to go pinning their on Sirius becoming a Death Eater; however they begged to differ.

"Black, Bellatrix." Called Dumbledore. I walked over, pushing people out of the way to get the front and strutted out to where the stool was and sat down. Fear shone in my fellow first years eyes who watched me apprehensively. It felt good; having people who were scared of me. I was in control of them. I could make them do anything I wanted out of pure fear. I smiled maliciously to myself at the thought of it.

Dumbledore was placing the hat on my head but before it even touched my tangle of hair it shouted, "SLYTHERIN!"

Well that had been easy. The Slytherins were applauding loudly, the others seeming more reluctant however, thanks to Slytherin bad reputation. That just made it even better. And I guessed it was also because they knew I was trouble and they were most certainly right. Now I was at Hogwarts a lot was going to change, starting with getting those filthy little mudbloods in line. Oh yes, I was going to love this…


	9. Andromeda Black

**Andromeda Black (Andromeda Tonks)**

I was finally at Hogwarts. After all these years (eleven of them) of my parents and Aunt and Uncles trying to tell me that my family and I were better than everyone because I was pure blooded. My older sister Bellatrix lapped it all up, and I was still trying to persuade Narcissa that Mum and Dad didn't know what she was on about! At least there was one person in my family who was actually reasonable; my little cousin Sirius. But if he kept it up he'd be disowned; he started making friends with the Muggles in his neighbourhood because the pure bloods that his parents handpicked for him were all far too 'boring', as he'd stated.

But I had to just go with it. I really can't get cut off by my family (or not until I left home)! Lucius Malfoy was standing next to me, that pompous idiot. I was really looking forward to marrying him. Did my parents really expect me to want to spend the rest of my life with Lucius Malfoy, I didn't understand why I couldn't chose my own boyfriend! Narcissa has been crushing on him for ages; why not give him to her? Malfoy smiled at me. I wish he'd stop smiling like that, I didn't like him! I didn't want him!

I had been worrying about my sorting however for weeks. What if I got put in to Hufflepuff? That would be a hard one to tell my parents but Bellatrix would probably take the honour. If I was in Gryffindor, it probably wouldn't be as bad as Hufflepuff but it'd still be terrible. I had to get into Slytherin or maybe Ravenclaw although that would still be pushing it. "Black, Andromeda." Professor Dumbledore called.

I walked up quickly trying to get away from Malfoy and sat down on the stool. The hat was put on my head and it immediately said, "Another Black."

"Yes, so just put me in Slytherin and have it over." I thought miserably.

"So you don't want to be in Slytherin then?" the hat said.

"Well I kind of have to, unless I want to be disowned!" I thought.

"You'd definitely do well in Hufflepuff, you're caring and hard working and they are far more dominant than your Slytherin attributes." The hat said to me. Hufflepuff! I'd be killed.

"NO! Don't put me in Hufflepuff, my parents will kill me. Just put me in Slytherin." I thought desperately.

"If you're sure, but you won't be able to reach your full potential in Slytherin, you could be a great Hufflepuff." The hat said trying to make me choose Hufflepuff, but I wasn't going to.

"I think that staying alive for a few more years may be more important than in which house I can achieve better. I won't be able achieve anything if I'm dead!" I thought, annoyed – why couldn't I just get sorted into Slytherin already?

"As you wish." The hat said to me. "SLYTHERIN!" it proclaimed.

Everyone on the Slytherin table started wildly applauding me as I went to join them. My sister smiled at me, happily for the first time in what must have been years. "I knew you were always a Slytherin." She said.

If only she knew that I nearly got sorted into Hufflepuff! I would rather, I mean of course I didn't want to be in Slytherin, but I was just going to have to accept that there was no alternative…


	10. Lucius Malfoy

**A/N – As always please review and keep those requests coming! Thanks for reading and enjoy…**

* * *

**Lucius Malfoy**

I applauded Dromeda. It was good that she was in Slytherin; I'd been worried for a long time that she might get put into Hufflepuff, after all her rants that we weren't better than everyone else. Of course we were! She just didn't know what she was on about. If I was going to marry her someday, I would have to teach her everything my father had taught me. I waited for my name to be called out; my long blonde hair kept getting in to my eyes. I pushed it back behind my ear careful to avoid the dark purple bruise on my cheek.

When father had hit me it had been hard not to cry or scream out in pain but it was nowhere near as bad as when he used the Cruciatus Curse. I didn't blame him though because had to, because I deserved everything I got! I shouldn't have said the Dark Lord's name! Mother cried when she saw it, I had to tell her I deserved it, she disagreed but she couldn't stand up to father or she'd get hit too. But that was how all families were, or father had told me. Father was a Death Eater and I was going to become one when I left Hogwarts too. Father and the Dark Lord had arranged it all. And father was the boss. I knew a whole arsenal of Dark Art spells which father had been teaching me from a young age and I was not afraid to use them on the Muggle scum.

"Malfoy, Lucius." Professor Dumbledore called up. I walked up to the front and sat on the small wooden stool. The hat was placed on my head.

"A Malfoy." It said.

"Yeah, I know that. Just put me in Slytherin!" I thought.

"You don't have to follow your father all the time. You don't have to be scared of him. And if I put you in Slytherin you're going to make all the wrong choices." The hat wisely said.

"You can't choose your family, and if I didn't want to become a Death Eater I would have told my father. I can't even if I wanted to anyway because father would beat me!" I thought, shuddering when I remembered the pain of the Cruciatus Curse.

"SLYTHERIN!" it yelled out. The table erupted into applause. So what if I was going to make all the 'wrong choices'. Society needed to be rid of all these mudbloods and the Muggles needed to know their place. I was on my way to becoming a Death Eater and nothing was going to stop me…


	11. Kingsley Shaklebolt

**Kingsley Shaklebolt **

I looked up at the dark night sky in the Great Hall. The stars brightly shone. Of course I knew it was a projection but that didn't take the beauty of it away; if anything it added it. How someone had managed to get that up and use magic was just fascinating. I looked around me instead of watching the sorting. I could predict most of them anyway. As for myself I had no clue where I was going to go. My mum had been in Slytherin and my dad, Ravenclaw.

I would rather be in Ravenclaw because the Slytherins seemed a bit too evil. They weren't all and I knew that; my mum for one. And there were evil people in other houses too but it just seemed like they had the most. And despite being cunning I wasn't particularly ambitious. I wouldn't give up my friends to get my own way. I thought that I was probably going to be a Ravenclaw, I was clever enough. It was annoying however having my last name; it just meant I had to watch everyone before me get sorted.

"Shacklebolt, Kingsley." Professor Dumbledore eventually called out. I walked up to the front where the stool was and sat down.

"Well, this is going to be hard." The voice said into my head. This must have been really advanced magic; I was impressed by the hat's use of Legilimency. "You show a lot of power. You'd make a great leader but you also have a great mind."

"So, where are you going to put me?" I asked impatiently.

"RAVENCLAW!" the house shouted out. I smiled to myself as they all clapped for me. I went to sit down with the other new first years and introduced myself. Everyone seemed so friendly and I was happy to be Ravenclaw…


	12. Narcissa Black

**Narcissa Black (Narcissa Malfoy)**

I looked over at my sister who was sitting next to Lucius Malfoy. She smiled at me reassuringly. Dromeda was always really nice but I couldn't hang out with her at home because my parents would hate me. I was their favourite and Dromeda was their least. I didn't want to change that, it was nice being the favourite; I always got what I wanted. I looked over to see Bellatrix sniggering with her friends probably at the small first year at the front who'd just been sorted in to Hufflepuff.

I sighed; I was right in the middle of them. I wasn't like Dromeda who just thought mum and dad were trying to brainwash us but I definitely didn't want all Muggles and mudbloods dead like Bella. I stared at Lucius Malfoy and I'm sure he stared back at me. I think he winked! Merlin; Lucius Malfoy winked at me! I had had a crush on him since he'd first come to meet Dromeda. And who wouldn't? The only problem was the he was going to marry Dromeda. And she didn't even like him, she'd told me! I felt sorry for him, if he had to spend the rest of his life with _her_! Actually, no I didn't feel sorry for him. I was a Black. I was going to be put in Slytherin like the rest of my family; I don't feel sorry for anyone. Slytherins and Blacks had no time to be sympathetic towards people.

"Black, Narcissa." Professor Dumbledore called. I looked over at my sister anxiously. She gave me another reassuring smile and I went up. I sat on the stool.

"I know just where to put you." The hat said.

"SLYTHERIN!" the hat yelled. That had been very easy, and the whole Slytherin table had erupted in applause. I went to sit down relived that I had gotten into Slytherin. I didn't even want to imagine what my parents would have done if I hadn't of got into Slytherin…


	13. Sirius Orion Black

**Sirius Orion Black**

Finally I had come to Hogwarts! After eleven years of waiting; eleven years of my parents choosing my friends for me; eleven years of being told all Muggles and Muggleborns were scum, and nine years of being in the shadow of my perfect little brother Regulus. No, Regulus was ok, he did listen to my mother and father and he had picked up all the pureblood mania rubbish that my parents came out with but it wasn't his fault, bless him. With the constant bombardment of anti Muggle propaganda my parents drilled into us, anyone would believe it, he didn't know anything else. However Dromeda (my older cousin) and I, we were strong minded. No one was going to tell us what to do.

From a young age I had defied my parents and gone against their will. I had played with the Muggle children, been fascinated by Muggle machinery, wore Muggle clothes and listened to Muggle music. So what if they said I was going to become a blood traitor! That was my new aim. My family were all deranged (with the exception of Dromeda). Especially my lovely cousin Bellatrix; she was really mental. Her only ambition was to join Voldemort. That's what my parents wanted me to do, but I would never – I'd rather die. They thought that if I got sorted into Slytherin, being surrounded by people my age who had their stupid pure blood views would help me see 'the light'. Not a chance. I didn't intend to be sorted into Slytherin.

I stood besides James Potter. He seemed alright; he liked Quidditch, he was quite cocky like me and we had a laugh about Snivellus. I think he liked me, or at least hoped. What was even better was that he was a 'blood traitor', which would really annoy my parents. James smirked at me, his jet black hair was all ruffled, and his hazel eyes shone with mischief behind the rounded glasses. He looked over to where Lily and Snivellus stood. Lily was extremely pretty; she had long ginger hair that went down to her waist and bright green eyes. Snivellus however was a greasy haired, hooked nosed freak. James looked back at me and raised his eyebrows and I knew exactly what he meant.

"Black, Sirius." Professor McGonagall called. According to Dromeda she was really strict and hated all Slytherins and now that she was Deputy Head she was going to be worse than ever, but adults didn't scare me – I lived to disobey rules. James patted me on the back and whispered to me, "Good luck mate, not that you need any. Gryffindor here we come."

I smiled at him before walking up to the front and sitting on the small stool. McGonagall placed the hat on my tangle of jet black hair. It spoke quietly into my ear, "A Black, I see."

"Yeah, but don't just put me into Slytherin because of my name. That wouldn't be fair!" I thought annoyed that even a hat was going to judge me by my surname.

"I wasn't going to. I don't just place people because of their family, for instance I considered placing your cousin into Hufflepuff." It said. It wasn't big news; I had thought that Dromeda might get into Hufflepuff, but thank Merlin she didn't, her parents would have killed her, seriously, they were worse than mine!

"Can I just go in Gryffindor? I'm brave and loyal, or at least to people who deserve it!" I thought annoyed that it was taking this long to get sorted! It wasn't that hard to call out Gryffindor.

"Funny, that's the sort of thing a Slytherin would say." The hat said. This really hit a nerve.

"I'M NOT A SLYTHERN!" I thought, "Come on, I'm not _that_ cunning, or _that_ manipulative, or _that_ ambitious! But I am brave, loyal, good-natured and bold! I don't want to be evil. I don't want to become a Death Eater."

"And you think I'm the one judging you! Anyway let's just get on with it." the hat said.

"GRYFFINDOR!" it shouted. Thank Merlin for that! I was in Gryffindor! I was ecstatic, no more constant rants about Muggles and Muggleborns. I looked over to the lines of first years and smiled wildly at James. He smiled back as I went to take my place with the Gryffindors.

The Slytherins were all in a state of shock, they'd all been expecting me to be there and the look on Bellatrix's face was absolutely priceless! Narcissa looked completely baffled but Dromeda just looked worried for me. I was dead meat at home, once my parents found out, which was going to be pretty soon. Bellatrix was angry now but when she was going to tell my parents she was going to be practically jumping with glee. I however had no time to worry about that. I sat being welcomed into my house.

The Gryffindors all seemed nice enough, even if most of them were also in the same state of shock the rest of the rest of the Great Hall were in. It wasn't everyday a Black got into Gryffindor, but I wasn't just any Black…


	14. Lily Evans

**Lily Evans (Lily Potter)**

That Sirius Black idiot had just been sorted into Gryffindor. At least he wasn't in Slytherin, I mean honestly, what did he have Slytherin? We had moved to the carriage with a small boy called Remus after the incident. He seemed nice enough although he wanted to get sorted into Ravenclaw. Sev was still determined I'd get in Slytherin but I wasn't so sure anymore. They seemed a bit rowdy and I didn't think I'd really fit in, but if Sev had said so, he must have been right.

I had to get into Slytherin; he had done everything for me and been so nice. If I wasn't in Slytherin we couldn't be friends still and he'd probably hate me. Of course I wanted to make new friends but I didn't have many back at home; it was normally just my sister, Tuney and I. People probably wouldn't like me! Sev looked at me and gave me a small smile. I gave him one back but it didn't make me feel any better. He could sense that and put his hand out for me to hold. I took it, grateful for the comfort it gave me. I looked back at the sorting but I could sense his eyes still on me.

He used to watch me a lot. When Tuney and I went to the park he admitted he hid in the bushes because he knew I was special. I hadn't believed him at first, about magic, until he started showing me how he could make the trees sway and plants grow. He did hit Tuney once with a twig, but I managed to forgive him.

Then we'd got our Hogwarts letters. I was so happy at my confirmation that everything Sev had said was true. Everything seemed to be perfect, except Tuney. My older sister had stopped talking to me, stopped even looking at me because to her I was some kind of freak. It had hurt, very badly and it still did. My sister had been my only friend, my inspiration; I had always looked up to her. When things were finally looking up for me though, she had decided that she hated me.

I held Sev's hand tighter at the memory of this, trying to desperately. Professor McGonagall had just called out "Dunn, Alex". It was probably me next. I looked over to the Slytherin table which just worried me further. "Sev," I whispered into his ear.

"Yes Lily?" he asked looking into my eyes.

"What if I'm not in Slytherin?" I whispered to him.

"Of cour-" Sev started but I interrupted.

"But just say that I'm not!"

He stood staring at me for a minute, before answering my question, "Don't worry, whatever happens we'll be best friends. _Always._ That's a promise!"

He smiled at me and I smiled back, this time genuinely. "Evans, Lily." Professor McGonagall called. I let go of Sev's hand and started to make my way to the front, the nerves growing every step I took. I looked back at Sev and I saw him mouth, "Good luck!"

Trembling I sat down and the hat was placed on my head. "Interesting." The hat said into my ear. "It seems you'd do well in either Gryffindor or Ravenclaw. You're very bright, but also very loyal."

"What about Slytherin?" I thought desperately.

But before I could argue anymore it called out to the whole school, "GRYFFINDOR!" My jaw almost dropped. No, this couldn't be happening! I looked over to where Sev stood; he looked mind blown, but also sad. I walked slowly and dismally to the Gryffindor table, where everyone was loudly cheering. I couldn't hear the cheering however over my thumping heart. There must have been some mistake! I looked to the Slytherin table where they all seemed to be sneering me. Maybe it was best that I was in Gryffindor. Maybe Sev might get sorted into Gryffindor too! But the chances of that were slim. I remembered what he had said about Gryffindors on the train…


	15. Remus John Lupin

**A/N: Sorry I've not written much, back to school and exams soon :( But I will try and write and do the requests, James, Peter and Snape are coming soon, so keep reading :D**

* * *

**Remus John Lupin**

I stood in the line quietly, taking in the Great Hall around me with the four long tables, draped in different colours. But then I remembered not to get my hopes up. I wouldn't be staying for long. Surely someone would notice me going to 'visit my parents' every month in perfect unison with the lunar cycle. Someone would notice the scars that appeared freshly when I got back. It would spread around; the parents would be outraged and I'd be sent home, an abomination on my family After all, my kind had been shunned upon by society for centuries and that wasn't going to change any time soon.. Professor Dumbledore however, who was the only person who knew and hadn't been scared, or ran away in disgust (apart from my family), had risked his job for me! If someone found out he'd be fired for sure. So I intended no one should find out.

That was the main reason that I'd stopped myself from saying no to the offer. The man's kindness towards me. Towards something like me, something so terrible – a monster. That's what I was. So I was going to stay, with my head down, no one needed to know about me, I'd just get on with my studies and they'd get on with their lives. What harm could that do? I tried not to think about the answers to that. I really hated myself. Resented would be more accurate. I used to ask myself, why me, but I know it has to happen to someone. It was just unfortunate that that person was me.

Lily had just been sorted into Gryffindor. She had seemed so keen to be in Slytherin before and she looked rather disappointed to be in Gryffindor, as did her friend, Severus. They'd sat with me on the train; they'd been really nice to me. Maybe they could be my friends. Or that's what I thought in the back of my mind, but I needed to remind myself they wouldn't act like that if they had known. And I couldn't have friends, I had to keep my head down and just concentrate on work. I could always find a book to lose myself in, I mean who needs friends? I had read books since I could read. They helped me get away from my life, from who I was. I could go to another world, a fairytale forest, the back streets of 19th Century London, on adventures around the world, stranded on a desert island. You name it; I had been in a book. There wasn't much else to do with no friends, or no siblings. But I deserved it, I was a monster. So what if I didn't choose to be; I don't think anyone chooses to be a monster.

It didn't just affect me however. It also affected my family. My mum and dad would be much better without me. My dad had lost his job because of me. My mum didn't want any more children. She'd told me it was because I was special enough, but I had managed to work out the real reason. Me. They were too poor for a start, because I had lost dad his job. Then what if the little baby came wandering in to my room when I was changed. What if I killed it? My mum wouldn't be able to take that. I heard her crying at night already, I couldn't blame her. Her son was a monster. I wanted to join in with it but I tried to stay strong. She said she loved me every night when she put me to bed, but she didn't mean any of it. No one in their right minds would ever love me.

"Lupin, Remus." Professor McGonagall called out. I walked up to the front apprehensively. What if people knew already? I was going to stand out from the crowd with two fresh scars across my face from last week's full moon and my tatty school robes. They were second hand, like all my possessions but I was very grateful that my parents had gotten them for me.

I sat down and the hat was placed on my head. I hadn't given it much consideration but I guessed I was headed for Ravenclaw, with all those books that I had read. "Interesting, very." The hat said into my ear. "A werewolf. Now where should I put you?"

I physically chocked out at this. "You know?" I thought shocked, why wasn't it reacting like it should have. It should have shouted out and warned people yet it didn't.

"I see an awful lot of bravery, oh yes, you're a fighter and a good brain too. I know exactly where to put you." The hat said still not dazed by my condition!

"GRFFINDOR!" the hat yelled out. The applause was shortly followed, as I went to sit down on the Gryffindor table. They didn't know, I had to tell myself. If they knew they definitely wouldn't have been clapping.

"Remus!" Lily exclaimed happily. I gleamed back at her. Maybe I could have one friend… Or then again maybe not, how did I even know she wanted to be my friend in the first place anyway!

"Hello, I'm Sirius, Sirius Black." Said a small boy with curly jet black hair.

"Hullo, I'm Remus Lupin." I said timidly.

"Pleasure to meet you Lupin!" Sirius said. He seemed ok. But I had to remind myself, he didn't know!


	16. Peter Pettigrew

**Peter Pettigrew**

The Great Hall was massive in comparison to me, and the people were all talking loudly with their friends, making me feel uncomfortable. I'd never had a friend. I was an only child and no one had ever really liked me. I'd always just been there. The quiet small one, like a mouse carrying on in my existence with no recognition. I hated it. My parents were too busy to notice me, the teachers all just saw me as the quiet average kid who didn't say much! The problem was I didn't have any talents. I wasn't clever, I wasn't handsome, I wasn't funny, I wasn't particularly nice. Just Peter.

I wanted people to notice people though; I didn't want to be just Peter! I didn't care how I was going to do it. It didn't matter if people hated me or loved me (preferably the later). So now was my fresh start, I wasn't going to be in the shadow of anyone, or the shy little boy. The first step was going to be to make friends. I didn't know how I was going to do that thanks to my lack of experience but it was a start at least! I moved my eyes back to the front where a pretty girl with long red hair was being sorted. I wondered where I'd go. My mother had been in Slytherin and my father in Hufllepuff, it was an unlikely combination but it wasn't as if they spent much time together; they were far too busy working.

I could be in either of those houses. I probably wouldn't be in Ravenclaw because I wasn't clever enough and I didn't know about Gryffindor. "Pettigrew, Peter." Called out Professor McGonagall. My heart pounding, I timidly walked up to the front, where I sat on the stool, and all the attention of the people in the Great Hall was on me. It was a nice feeling.

When the hat was placed on my head there was a pause for a while before it said, "Ah, you want friends, and attention." It said. How did it know that? "You want to be remembered, you want power! But you want to be a good friend, and people who respect you." it said. "I know where to put you!"

"GRYFFINDOR!" it yelled out. Gryffindor? That had been unexpected but I enjoyed the applause as I walked over to the cheering table. People were greeting me and congratulating me!

"Hey." Said a boy with curly jet black hair, a mischievous smile across his face, "I'm Sirius. And you?"

"Peter." I said quietly. Damn! I was supposed to be loud and confident.

"Well welcome Peter. This here is my friend Remus." He said pointing to the mousy brown haired boy with two scars running down his pale face. He smiled politely at me and I did so back. Remus seemed nice! Maybe he could be my friend…


	17. James Potter

**James Potter **

Sirius had got sorted into Gryffindor! Now I just had to which was going to be easy. But so had that stupid Evans girl! She was so boring and annoying; why did she even hang around with that greasy haired hooked nosed git? She could do better than him. She was really pretty, with long red hair down to her waist and bright vibrant green eyes that shone in the light. Not that I liked her or anything! There were plenty of pretty girls. That didn't mean I liked all of them! And like I said before she was boring and bossy!

There'd also been that Lupin kid. There was something strange about him. He had two pink scars across his face and his robes were very tatty. He seemed quite reserved like he wanted to stick by himself. Then there was that over kid who'd just been sorted, what's-his-name! Oh yeah it was something like Paul. He seemed boring. Too quiet! At least Sirius and I would be able to liven things up a bit. Sirius was great, I'm sure he's my long lost twin or something! He'd be a great friend! When he'd come up with that name for Snivellus I was laughing my head off!

I hoped he liked me too! I'd never really had a proper friend before. I may come across very cocky and brave but the kids around Godric's Hollow only hung out with me when their parents arranged us to go to each other's houses and stuff. They never really liked me; like they didn't say hi to me when I passed them on the street. They talked to me because they had to. It got annoying but I knew my mum meant well. I loved my mum! She was great, I didn't want to admit it but I was going to miss her.

"Potter, James." McGonagall called out. I looked over at Sirius and he smirked at me, giving me a thumbs up. I smiled back at him before strutting to the front and sitting down confidently. Before the hat even touched my head it yelled, "GRYFFINDOR!" I knew it! Of course I was going to be in Gryffindor.

Sirius jumped up and loudly whooped, applauding and cheering. I lapped it up walking slowly to the table, bowing to my adoring audience. This got more applause and laughter, but annoyed looks from the teachers. That didn't matter! I went to sit down by Sirius, who looked like a kid at Christmas. "Well done mate!" Sirius said when the cheering had died down.

"I knew it, you and me going to have so much fun." I said to him. My father had given me his invisibility cloak so I could sneak out at night and play pranks!

"Hey, I'm Peter!" said the little boy with a strangely high voice. That was his name; I knew it began with a P or something! I shook his hand and then turned to the smallish boy with tatty clothes and thin mousy brown hair. He had two pink scars across his face; I was intrigued to know why.

"Hi, James Potter, talented, handsome, funny and clever!" I said smugly. He smiled weakly.

Sirius snorted out, "Yeah James, you can add modest to it."

"Shut up!" I complained, anyone would be complementing themselves if they were me. "And you?" I said turning back to the boy.

"Oh, um Remus, Remus Lupin." He said shyly looking down at his empty plate.

"Well nice to meet you. As we're all going to be sharing a room for seven years -" I started before Sirius gently nudged me and said, "James, shut up; we've got to listen to the other sortings anyway!"

Spoil sport! It was going to be a laugh! I didn't know what to expect from Remus and Peter but Sirius and I would always be able to have a good time.


	18. Severus Snape

**Severus Snape**

Lily. My Lily, who was supposed to be my best friend, was in Gryffindor. I'd made a promise that no matter what, we'd always be friends. I didn't want to break my promise but nothing could have prepared me for this. I was waiting for the sorting hat to proclaim Slytherin but maybe I shouldn't have got my hopes up – she was muggle born after all. Maybe if she'd got into Ravenclaw or Hufflepuff it might be ok! But not Gryffindor.

She was my first friend. We'd meet in the park, that glorious day when she spoke to me. I'd been watching her for months. I knew she was magical, like me. At first she didn't believe me, but she was intrigued and wanted to know more, so I told her. I told her everything I knew, which wasn't a lot. We'd got our letters; we'd boarded the train and sat with that Potter idiot

I was used to insults however. My parents didn't exactly love me. They were too busy arguing with each other to even notice me. I was glad of it because when they did give me attention they had nothing nice to say. They'd beat me, insult me but nothing broke me! I was strong; I just had to take things. I didn't want to take this though. My first and only friend was in Gryffindor! I wanted to cry, punch someone or just turn back time and stop all this from happening. I thought that when I got to Hogwarts everything would go right, but clearly not. Poor Lily stuck with that Potter idiot and the other one.

Lily was stunning today. She had her long red hair that flowed down to her waist and her vibrant green eyes shone. The Slytherin colours would have complimented them so perfectly, I thought. I loved her. From the moment I had seen her face. I wasn't a big believer of love at first sight but for weeks I couldn't get her out of my head even though I'd never said hi to her and I still just thought of her. But I knew she didn't want it to be like that. She wanted me to be her friend and I wasn't going to do anything different.

"Snape, Severus." McGonagall called out. This was it. I walked up to the front and quickly looked over to the Gryffindor table. I saw James and Sirius howling with laughter but I didn't want to know what they were laughing at. Lily smiled at me although she looked just as worried as me. I sat down and McGonagall placed the hat on my head.

"Ah, interesting. You want to be in Slytherin but your heart is torn between Gryffindor." The hat said into my ear quietly.

"No! I want to be in Slytherin!" I said however much I wanted to be in the same house as Lily I didn't think I could stand seven years with Potter.

"You do show a lot of Gryffindor characteristics." It said.

"No I don't. I'm not loyal but I'm cunning and I can be very manipulative!" I said. I knew how to get people to do what I wanted.

"There's no doubting that, but you're also loyal and very brave. No matter." It said before it shouted out to the whole school, "SLYTHERIN!"

I got up smiling and went to sit down with the cheering Slytherins. I forgot my troubles for a minute; I'd been waiting for this moment for years until I looked over at Lily who was looking dismal and even more worried than before. I wanted to tell her it'd all be ok but it wouldn't really. It wasn't fair, but then neither was life…


	19. Regulus Arcturus Black

**Regulus ****Arcturus **Black

I was scared, what if I were to be put into Gryffindor like my brother? When he got home all hell broke loose, and one more thing and he'll get himself disowned. My brother was a bit stupid but I felt sorry for him, mum and dad were just trying to do the best for me and him, yet he was determined to defy them. I looked over to where he was messing about with James Potter, Remus Lupin and the other one. They were all laughing and talking, messing about. Then I looked over to see my cousins Dromeda and Cissy. Bella had already left, and Dromeda was leaving at the end of this year. They were all talking politely with each other, except Dromeda who was mouthing things to her Hufflepuff, mudblood boyfriend. My aunt and uncle didn't know this which was good.

When they find out Dromeda will be almost definitely cut off, so no money, no honour, nothing really. I didn't want that to happen, I was mum and dad's favourite! And after my brother's sorting I was probably the heir of the Black family, unless I didn't get sorted into Slytherin, which would be really bad. Everything was riding on this. "Black, Regulus." Professor McGonagall called out.

I nervously went up to the front of the school and sat on the small wooden stool. Sirius gave me a cold look; I hadn't spoken to him for two years, mum and dad said he'd have a bad influence on me! Andromeda however smiled at me. The hat was placed onto my head and it said, "A Black, I see. Brave and loyal like your brother but you're also worried about your parents!"

"Please don't put me in Gryffindor! My parents will kill me and Sirius will probably end up getting the blame because he's a 'bad influence'. Just put me in Slytherin and everyone will be happy!" I thought.

"Remember Regulus, you're not a bad person; don't make the wrong choices." It said before to the whole hall it shouted out, "SLYTHERIN!"

Phew I thought as everyone on the Slytherin table started applauding me. I went to sit with them, and saw my older brother giving me a disappointed look. I hated not talking to him. I loved him, he was my brother but I just couldn't anymore. I kept imagining how different it would be if he'd been sorted into Slytherin like me.


	20. Nymphadora Tonks

**Nymphadora Tonks (Nymphadora Lupin)**

The Great Hall was massive and I stood there timidly looking up at the sky, tucking my hair behind my ear. Today my hair was just mousy brown and natural, which was a real waste of my abilities. My mum didn't want me to have it pink today like it normally was! It was so unfair. But then my name, that was even worse. No one in their right name calls a child Nymphadora! It's stupid, so I prefer to go by my last name, Tonks. But mum and dad still call me Dora!

I was waiting nervously for McGonagall to call my name out. I didn't know where I was going to get put, Hufflepuff like my dad or Slytherin like my mum? I wanted to be a Hufflepuff; of course I didn't want to go in Slytherin with that loony Voldemort going round with all his death eaters, who all seemed to be in Slytherin. Like my Auntie! Mum didn't talk of my Auntie Bella or Auntie Cissy much and I've never met them but my mum thinks it's for the best. I've only met my Uncle Sirius. Well he's not technically my uncle, he's my second cousin but it's much easier just calling him Uncle Sirius. He got disowned from the Black family too, like my mum. Mum had run off with dad, but because my Grandparents were weird pure blood maniacs they didn't like my dad because he was muggle born. But I didn't like them either!

I was a Metamorphmagus, which meant I could change my appearance whenever I wanted! It was great and a really rare skill. It was normally passed down in families but for some reason I had it. I wasn't complaining though, it was great! You could disguise yourself, like whenever I got into trouble I could just blend in to the wall, a bit like a chameleon. "Tonks, Nymphadora." Professor McGonagall called out.

I breathed in deeply before going up to the front, not knowing which emotion was overpowering me, annoyance that McGonagall had called out my first name or nerves, in case I was sorted into Slytherin. I sat down on the chair and McGonagall put the hat on my head. "Ah, a Tonks. Very loyal and hardworking like your father, but a bit of your mother's temper." It said into my ear. My mum had a bad temper? That was news to me!

"Strange you seem suited for Gryffindor." The hat said.

"What?" I thought. "Me, Gryffindor? Not a chance!"

"Well then, there's only one place where I can put you." The hat said. "HUFFLEPUFF!" it shouted. The Hufflepuff table burst into applause. I decided as a laugh to change my hair to black and yellow. It worked; I got laughs and even more applause. I sat down on a table with my fellow Hufflepuffs who were all welcoming me and patting me on the back. Hufflepuff seemed great…


	21. Percy Ignatius Weasley

**A/N: Thanks very much for the reviews! ThiefOfMagic here is Percy and I'm doing Hermione and Ron and their year next so look out! Thanks again and keep reviewing, they're very much appreciated. Enjoy!**

* * *

** Percy Ignatius Weasley **

Being the third oldest in the family was hard. Bill and Charlie didn't need any guidance but I constantly worried about Fred and George and Ron. Ginny was too young to be influenced by Fred and George's antics but I'm afraid it was already too late for Ron. Bill and Charlie even encourage Fred and George to carry out their idiotic practical jokes! Dad does too, sometimes it seems my mother and I are the only sensible ones in the family. And to think Bill's still encouraging them when he's Head Boy!

I'm going to become Head Boy one day! I've got everything planned out; I'm going to be a Prefect, Head Boy then go in to the Ministry of Magic like dad! But I was going to work in the Department of Law Enforcement first, and then hopefully one day I may become the Minister for Magic! Then I could buy a bigger house for my family and give them some money. I was going to be rich because I know what it's like being poor! Wearing Charlie's old robes, eating the same old meals of stew and potatoes; I don't think I have one possession that is not second hand! I don't blame my parents however. My mum stayed at home looking after Fred, George, Ron and Ginny who could really be a handful, then my dad working hard at the Ministry but not earning much. He should have been earning far more than he did, but his department didn't get enough notice. It was not fair at all. So if I become Minister for Magic the first thing I'd do is give my dad a promotion, to head of office! He does deserve it.

I looked around the hall, after my brothers telling me stories about it and how elaborate it I still managed to be extremely impressed by the sheer size of it and all the little details. I looked over at my brothers who sat at the Gryffindor table. Bill was wearing the Head Boy badge, his long red hair tied up in a ponytail and his recent pierced ear, filled with a silver stud. I had no clue how he'd become Head Boy! Then there was Charlie. He was Seeker for the Gryffindor team. He was going into his fourth year now. They both grinned happily at me and I smiled back at them politely. Fred and George would be coming in two years time, Ron following two years after then finally Ginny.

"Weasley, Percy." Professor McGonagall called out. It was very annoying to have the surname Weasley as it meant that I was always last for things! I walked up, holding my head up high and sat down on the small stool. Professor McGonagall put the hat on my head.

"A Weasley? You are certainly very ambitious and willing to do anything to get to the top." The hat said.

"Isn't everyone?" I asked.

"Yes but are you willing to give up your family and friends to get there?" it asked me. I had to pause for a moment.

"Of course but only so I can help them! I would come back to them; and I'd be doing it all for them!" I thought, but I wasn't entirely convinced myself.

"Just remember, stick with your family. They'll all need you." It said before it shouted, "GRYFFINDOR!"

My brothers both stood up in ovation and everyone was clapping loudly but I just couldn't get the hat's words out of my head. It was like it knew something that would happen, but I'd only choice my job over my family as to help them, wouldn't I?


	22. Cedric Diggory

**Cedric Diggory**

I was going to miss mum and dad but Hogwarts would be fun! I couldn't wait to meet loads of new people, I didn't know that many people in the Wizarding world. I knew the Weasleys and the Lovegoods. The Weasleys were all in Gryffindor, and the Lovegoods were in Ravenclaw. However my mum was a Ravenclaw and my dad was a Hufflepuff. I wasn't very clever like my mum so I thought that I might get into Hufflepuff.

I looked around at the Great Hall; it was truly spectacular and I never wanted to leave! There were four long tables covered in a cluster of empty silver platters. All the first years huddled at the front whilst Professor McGonagall read out names from the long parchment that she held. I glanced at the other first years who all seemed quite nice, however I noticed quite a lot of girls looking at me and pointing then giggling. I didn't understand, did I have something on my face? I ruffled my light brown hair and all the girls seemed to giggle and whisper even more! Why were girls so strange?

"Diggory, Cedric." Professor McGonagall called in her heavily Scottish accent. I walked up slowly to the front where I sat on the small stool. I could see all the girls staring at me and giggling and whispering still and it wasn't just the first years! It was really getting annoying so I glared at them with my grey eyes.

Without me noticing the hat was placed on my head and I only realised when it suddenly spoke in to my ear. "Very loyal and hardworking, but also brave and you show a lot of chivalry." It said.

"Huh? Me? I'm not brave!" I thought in surprise. Me, brave, that was like calling Merlin stupid!

"You must stop thinking lowly of yourself. You're extremely talented and good natured." It said.

"But I don't want to be arrogant! Anyway I have nothing to be arrogant about." I thought. Really why did everyone think I was so amazing! I hated it when my parents went around bragging about me to people! I was just plain Cedric.

"Don't get me wrong, being humble is a great talent which most people lack." The hat said then it suddenly shouted, "HUFFLEPUFF!"

The black and yellow table burst into applause, everyone cheering me. I wished they would stop! I hadn't done anything except worn a hat! Anyone can wear a hat! This was going to be a long year…


	23. Fred Weasley

**Fred Weasley **

I looked around the Great Hall and then back to Georgie and we smirked at each other wildly. My little bro, my best friend, George was just everything to me. We'd been waiting so long to get here and now we finally were here, we could do everything we wanted. There were hundreds of new people to prank and no mum to go mental. There was Percy who'd report back to mum but she'd eventually get bored.

Percy was a pompous idiot! He thought that he was going to become the Minister for Magic, and he was even saying it as a joke! He was far too boring and sensible. Then there was Charlie, Charlie was great! He was a Prefect and the Gryffindor Quidditch captain. He didn't take being Prefect too seriously and he'd always join in with us if we wanted a practical joke (especially one with Percy involved). Bill was cool as well. He'd left and was now a curse breaker in Egypt for Gringotts. Like Charlie he encouraged us.

Then was ickle Ronikins my delightful little bro. I remember the time Georgie and I turned his teddy into a spider. He was crying his eyes out; it was hilarious, until the part where mum came, I didn't forget that in a hurry. Ron was very gullible and extremely easy to prank. Our youngest sister, Ginny however was harder. She'd taken it upon herself to learn every trick in our book. She was good, very sneaky. "Weasley, Fred." McGonagall called finally, Georgie and I being the last people.

"Good luck Freddie." George whispered to me.

"And to you Georgie," I whispered back before walking up to the front. I sat on the stool and McGonagall placed the hat on my ginger hair.

"Another Weasley. I know exactly what to do with you." The hat said into my ear, and then to the whole school it proclaimed, "GRYFFINDOR!"

Everyone was clapping loudly and I looked over to see Georgie whistling and cheering. I went to sit down next to another first year, saving a place for Georgie. "Hey, Fred Weasley, pranking genius!" I said to him as we shook hands.

"I'm Lee Jordan." The boy replied grinning.

Then I heard my little Georgie's name being called out and turned to watch him.


	24. George Weasley

**George Weasley**

My older brother had just been sorted into Gryffindor. I loved my older brother, Freddie. People say that twins have a special connection, and it's true I can tell exactly what Freddie's thinking. He's the best twin in the world; I didn't know what I'd do without him. I wouldn't be the same person without him! I remembered when he'd broken his arm when we were little. I was so worried, I was crying my eyes out and he was trying to comfort me even though he was the one with the broken arm! But I thought I was going to lose him and I really wouldn't be able to bear that.

We were inseparable. We loved pranking and inventing new things to prank people with! It kind of fitted due to the fact we were born on April Fool's Day! We'd made some remote control shoes in our dad's workshop and when Ron put them on he couldn't control his feet and we had the remote. We might have accidently broke that remote and he couldn't get them off. Dad was impressed by our invention and was laughing his head off until mum found out and he was angry at us all of a sudden. There was only one time when he'd really been angry and that was when we'd nearly gotten Ron to make an Unbreakable Vow. We didn't have much idea of what we were going either but dad went absolutely livid. Freddie may have over exaggerated to our brothers what our punishment was though, dad didn't hit us, he would never! But he did make us de-gnome the entire garden for a whole year!

"Weasley, George." McGonagall called out. I walked up, the last person and sat on the stool, looking over at my older brother who was smiling at me. Before the hat even touched my head it yelled, "GRYFFINDOR!" and like the table had done with Freddie they all cheered and clapped.

I went over to sit with them. "Well done, mate." Fred whispered to me. He turned back to the other boy and started chattering on to him. Why wasn't he talking to me? Had he already replaced me?

"Freddie, aren't you going to introduce me?" I asked trying to get his attention.

"Excuse me, where are my manners? Georgie, this is Lee. Lee, this is Georgie." He said to both of us.

"Hey." Lee said.

"Hey." I replied back and I joined in with their conversation reluctently, I wasn't going to let him take my older brother away from me!


	25. Seamus Finnigan

**Seamus Finnigan**

I stood next to Dean, the lad I'd sat next to on the train. He was nice, and I'd decided to fill him in on what I knew about the magical world. Granted it wasn't much, because I'd only found out when I'd got my letter. Me mam had wanted to keep it from me, because me dad was a muggle. That meant he couldn't do magic so we found out at the same time. Me dad was pretty shocked but it was all ok, he accepted it. It turned out that me cousin Fergus was also a wizard! Dean however didn't have any magical parents, he was a muggleborn, or I think that's what you call it!

I told him all about Quidditch and then we discussed football for a while, he supported West Ham. I wasn't that interested in it but it was a nice conversation. I'd grown up in Belfast, Northern Ireland. It was really nice because me dad and I used to go out to the countryside and play catch. I missed those days. But I was standing in the Great Hall now which was magnificent. And Harry Potter was here! At Hogwarts, in my year.! I had expected him to be a bit more than a scrawny little kid, but he had defeated Voldemort so I was not complaining.

"Finnigan, Seamus." Professor McGonagall read out. That was me. I looked at Dean and whispered "Good luck," before making my way to the front.

I sat on the small stool that fit me perfectly. I'd always been quite small. I liked being small because it meant I could sneak around but sometimes I'd like to be a bit taller. The hat was placed on my hat and it nearly covered the whole of my forehead. "Very brave I see." It said into my ear.

"WHAT? You can see into me brain, that's so weird!" I thought. Me mam never told me anything about this!

"Yes, but we're concentrating on what house to put you in. You're brave and loyal." It said.

"What house am I going in then?" I thought.

"GRYFFINDOR!" it yelled. There was a massive round of applause from the Gryffindor table as I went to sit down. I was first to get into Gryffindor so I just sat next to two red haired boys who were messing about. My mam said something about being in Gryffindor so I hoped she'd be happy. I looked over at Dean who was nervously standing and smiled at him, waiting for him to be sorted. I hoped he'd be in Gryffindor too…


	26. Hermione Jean Granger

**Hermione Jean Granger (Hermione Weasley)**

I just had to keep my calm, but it was hard, everything was so new and exciting, I looked around at the hall daunted by the prospect that soon I'd be up at the front being sorted. A small boy called Seamus had just been sorted into Gryffindor. I didn't know much about the houses because I'd only skimmed through Hogwarts: A History twice. It was very interesting and I'd been reading some spell books to catch up. Both my parents were 'muggles', or I think that's what you call it. They were dentists, so I knew a lot about teeth but not much about the wizarding world or anything like that.

I hadn't believed that I was a witch at first! Professor McGonagall had come to talk to my parents and so I'd gone to Diagon Alley and started practising, after all I hadn't had much practise and I didn't want to be left behind. Besides I had nothing else to do. I was an only child and I tended to be bullied at school for being 'a geek'. I knew I was clever but I didn't like being called a geek. I took it anyway because I didn't want to start a fight. That's why I was grateful that on the train no one had made any horrible remarks, it was a good start. I had sat next to a boy called Neville Longbottom. He was really nice, if a bit dim. I felt sorry for him after losing his toad and he seemed worried what his Gran must think. I had asked about his parents but he had seemed keen to get off the topic, and I didn't want to push him to tell me.

I went to try and find his toad for him, but no such luck. I had come across Harry Potter though and that was very interesting. I had read about as a baby he had defeated Voldemort, but I thought he'd be more arrogant than he was, he was quite humble in fact. Then was his friend, Ron I think it was. He had tried to do a spell and it hadn't really worked, so I had showed my knowledge by repairing Harry's glasses. That seemed to annoy him. So I had left and went back to Neville who, like me had had no such luck with finding the toad. He found it in the end however so everything was ok.

"Granger, Hermione." Professor McGonagall read out. I squeezed my way through the crowd, and as I passed Ron and Harry I noticed that Ron whispered something to Harry. But I continued my way up to the front where Professor McGonagall stood, she smiled reassuringly at me and I smiled back. I sat down and Professor McGonagall put the hat on my head of messy brown hair. I hated the way I looked. I couldn't tame my frizzy hair and my two front teeth were bucktoothed. I had to wait for my baby teeth to fall out until I got braces though, which was going to be annoying.

"Hmm, this is going to be difficult." The hat whispered into my ear.

"What, I don't fit in any off them?" I thought.

"No, the problem is more that you fit into three of them. Hufflepuff, Gryffindor and Ravenclaw." It said.

"Really, Gryffindor? I'm not that brave!" I thought.

"You're braver than you think. You'd fit in very well in Gryffindor!"

"I thought I'd be Ravenclaw!" I thought.

"No, you're certainly clever but there are more important things like bravery and friendship. You'll make an excellent Gryffindor. Remember that, you're braver than you think and you're going to have to be brave." It said to me. "GRYFFINDOR!" it shouted and everyone started clapping. I really didn't understand though, when was I going to have to be brave? It was like the hat knew something! Anyway I went to sit down next to the small boy, Seamus. Gryffindor. This was going to be interesting…


	27. Neville Longbottom

**A/N: So, up to Neville! Sorry but I just HAD to do Fred and George! And Cedric was quite awesome and Seamus is IRISH! Draco and Ron are coming very shortly then Luna :D Keep reading and reviewing, thanks!**

* * *

**Neville Longbottom**

The Great Hall was so big, the whole place was. I was never going to find my way around the castle, and if I did I'd probably end up falling over. I was always falling over, my Grandma was constantly complaining about it. But she always complained, and it was always my fault. If I wasn't such a loser and if I wasn't such a disappointment to my parents, maybe she could be proud of me. My parents were so brave, I wanted to be like them but I never could. They were put under the Cruciatus Curse and tortured by a group of Death Eaters. Now they were in St Mungos. I used to go and visit them occasionally but they had no recollection of who I was. No matter how many times I told them they wouldn't believe it, or they wouldn't remember me the next time I came to visit. Every time I saw them and they still had no clue who I was it felt like I was constantly being punched in the gut. I had tried to be brave and not break down but no one knew how hard it is.

I'd lived with my Grandma ever since I could remember, but she had to remind me every day what a disappointment I was. It wasn't just her, all my other relatives thought so too and they were right. They all thought I might be a Squib until I fell out of that window, when Uncle Algie had let go and I bounced up. They were all so pleased but not for me, for them because I wasn't a complete disgrace.

I had got my Hogwarts letter, and then on the train I had managed to lose Trevor, Grandma would have killed me if I couldn't find him again. But I did! Hermione had helped me. I liked Hermione, she was my first friend. Or at least I hoped, she had sat with me on the train and helped me look for Trevor. She was in Gryffindor however and I knew I was going to be in Hufflepuff! There was Harry Potter too! He'd actually talked to me and not even sneered! He seemed really nice but he was going to go into Gryffindor, after all he had defeated Voldemort, he must have been pretty brave to do that. "Longbottom, Neville." Professor McGonagall called out.

I walked up nervously, looking at the ground and concentrating hard so I wouldn't trip up. I sat down on the stool carefully, blushing as I saw everyone looking at me. I hated attention, was it too much to ask to be ignored for me to get on with my life in peace? I was trembling with fear as the hat was placed on my head. "Well, well, well. What do we have here?" it said quietly in my ear.

"Yeah, I know I'm useless just send me back home!" I thought, I knew I was a Squib!

"No, stop putting yourself down, you belong in Gryffindor." It said.

"What? No, I'm not brave, just put me in Hufflepuff!" I thought.

"Why Hufflepuff?" it asked me.

"Well, I'm loyal, I think."

"Then why not Gryffindor. Gryffindors are loyal. And they show bravery just like you, you're probably the bravest person I've ever met!" it said. What? What in Merlin's name was the hat talking about.

"You've not met my parents then!" I thought.

"I have, I sorted them both into Gryffindor where you belong. You don't seem to realise how brave you are, or how much you've gone through. Most people would have broken down by now."

"I feel like breaking down though! I'm not brave!" I thought.

"You are. You're so brave and you're going to need to remember it. You'll need to be brave. Just don't forget that you are." It said like it was the most important statement in the world. No I couldn't be in Gryffindor though! I wasn't brave enough! "GRYFFINDOR!" it yelled. But I covered my ear and ran off the stool with the hat still perched on my head. I wasn't brave enough! I couldn't possibly be in Gryffindor like my parents. I heard everyone laughing at me and remembered that they were all watching.

I blushed more than before and slowly walked back to the stool, handing the hat and passing it to Professor McGonagall. She grimaced at me as I smiled nervously, trying not to cry. I dug my nails into the palm of my hands as I did when I saw my parents. When I gave it back I heard all the Gryffindors start cheering loudly and I walked over to the table. Why did I have to be such a big disappointment? I was glad my parents couldn't remember me; I was such a shame on them. People were patting me on the back, congratulating me but I didn't deserve it. I didn't deserve to be in Gryffindor. I didn't deserve to be there at all.


	28. Draco Lucius Malfoy

**Draco Lucius Malfoy**

So I was at Hogwarts, and things didn't seem to be going right at all. Did that Potter idiot really think he was better than me? I offered to be nice, but he seemed to be having none of it, instead he seemed content on hanging out with that Weasley scum. I just didn't understand why he didn't want to be my friend! But then I remembered that my father used to be a Death Eater and he served the man who killed his parents, but Potter had been raised with Muggles and father had been cleared of all charges! I thought people had put that behind them.

And it was a fact that Pure Bloods were better than everyone else. Mudbloods and Blood Traitors weren't worth my time. I had Crabbe and Goyle, but why did it hurt so much that Potter didn't want to be my friend? Anyway I turned my concentration back to the Sorting Ceromony where that pathetic Longbottom had just run out of the stool and was now handing the hat back to McGonagall. It was quite funny, hilarious actually the fact that someone could get that stupid! He shouldn't be a Pure Blood, he's a disgrace! But then again he was a Gryffindor.

I knew I'd get put into Slytherin, like all Malfoys. Like all great people who were actually going to achieve something. Where else would I go, Hufflepuff? That would be a laugh. Hufflepuffs were all pathetic like that Longbottom, but it wasn't much of a surprise considering most of them were Mudbloods. Then there was Ravenclaw, and they were the biggest bunch of swots you'll ever meet! Then was Gryffindor. Don't even get me started on them. They were even worse than Hufflepuff which was quite hard. They were all complete idiots! They were 'brave', another way of saying stupid if you ask me. And they're always depicted as such big heroes, yet Merlin, the greatest Wizard of all time was in Slytherin.

"Malfoy, Draco." McGonagall called out. I swaggered up to the front and sat on the small wooden stool. The hat was put on my head, but before it even touched, it shouted out, "SLYTHERIN!"

I knew it. The green and silver table gave me a loud round of applause as I went over to the long table. I was really going to fit in at Slytherin…


	29. Dean Thomas

**Dean Thomas**

So this was what the wizarding world was like then. It was truly magical. The ceiling, instead of plain like at home was the colour of the sky. The candles floated in mid air illuminating the room. There was a singing hat at the front of the hall! I wished I had known about all this stuff before. My mum and dad hadn't known anything about it either though. Steve wasn't my real dad, he was my step-dad but he treated me like his own son. I respected him for that, most people would have just taken preferences to their actual children but Steve didn't.

He took me to West Ham matches, he played cricket on the beach with me, he did everything a father should, and not like my real one who'd ran away. Steve however had always wanted a son, but never had one, with all my half-sisters being girls, so I was the closest he got. Then I had been told I was a wizard and was going to Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. I had met Seamus, a small Irish boy on the train, he was very nice. He'd told me all he knew about everything at Hogwarts and all the houses. He was now in Gryffindor. I wanted to get in the same house as him because he'd been so nice, but I didn't get my hopes up, I wasn't that brave.

There was finally only myself, the ginger kid who had been hanging out with Harry Potter earlier then another boy who was just staring at the ground. He didn't look too friendly, but the ginger one did. I smiled at him tentatively and he, much to my relief, smiled back, before turning his eyes back to Harry Potter who sat on the Gryffindor table still being welcomed and introduced. I only knew what Seamus had told me about him, but he seemed pretty cool. Not many babies could defeat such a powerful wizard!

"Thomas, Dean." Professor McGonagall called out. I walked up slowly to the front, trying to ignore the people all gazing at me. I sat down on the stool and Professor McGonagall put the hat on my head.

"Plenty of courage I see." It said quietly into my ear.

"What? You can read my mind, cool!" I thought, I wasn't bothered on what it had to say. I was more intrigued by the fact that not only could it talk that it could also read my mind!

"GRYFFINDOR!" it yelled out. I saw Seamus jump up and applaud me, as I made my way to the Gryffindor table. I couldn't believe it; I was in Gryffindor – the same house as Seamus and Harry Potter! Things seemed to be going my way…


	30. Ronald Bilius Weasley

**Ronald Bilius Weasley**

Harry was in Gryffindor! I couldn't help smirking like mad at that fact. For the boy who had defeated He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named he wasn't very boost full though. It that was me I would be going around and lapping up the attention, he was more reluctant, but I had grown up with six siblings. However much I loved them, I hated having to live up to them and always being in their shadow. I wasn't clever, or funny, or ambitious, or good at Quidditch. Mum even preferred Fred and George. Bill was now in Egypt, curse breaking and he'd been Head Boy! Charlie had been an amazing seeker and he'd been Quidditch Captain! Percy was a prefect this year; he was very clever and sensible, probably on his way to become Head Boy. Fred and George could always make people laugh (except maybe mum) and they still managed to get ok grades without really working hard. Then Ginny was a girl.

She'd always wanted a daughter so I was a big disappointment from the moment I was born. I couldn't help it. I was the one who my brothers ignored, or the target of their prank. Even Ginny got on better with them! Fred and George were always there to prank me, like that time when they turned my teddy into a spider. That still gave me the creeps now! But wait till they heard that I was friends with Harry Potter! I looked over at him and smiled wildly. He smiled at me back. We'd sat together on the train, or I had asked to share a compartment because there were none left. We'd started talking and then he bought all the sweets on the trolley! He was bloody loaded. I just sat there with a corned beef sandwich. Mum knew I hated corned beef! Then Harry had shared the sweets with me! I didn't understand why he was being nice to me, just plain Ron Weasley. Then when that Malfoy git had offered to be friends with him, he had turned the offer down after Malfoy had made a snide comment towards my family and me! I hated people insulting my family for being poor! We were but it made me so angry, dad worked his socks of, mum had to stay at home to look after everything! Dad should have been paid far more than he did!

Being a Weasley I knew I'd be in Gryffindor, but the only problem was that so was the Granger girl. She was so annoying and bossy, thinking she was little miss perfect! She was a nightmare, I didn't want to have anything to do with her, but I was going to have to put up with her now that she was in Gryffindor! "Weasley, Ronald." Called out McGonagall.

I hated the name Ronald. No one called me that except my mum when she was angry, but other than that it was the stupidest name in the world. I walked up and sat down on the stool. McGonagall put the hat on my head and it abruptly spoke, "Ah! Another Weasley, I know just what to do with you…"

"GRYFFINDOR!" it yelled out. I grinned with relief at Harry who looked just as happy as me. I walked over and sat down beside Harry, relishing in the applause and attention that I was being given! People were actually applauding me! Yes they did it for everyone but I had never been given attention like this before…


	31. Colin Creevey

**A/N: This one is all messed around a bit, because I was trying to make him seem excited. Luna and Ginny next, then I could maybe start on the next generation. Enjoy and thanks for reading :)**

* * *

**Colin Creevey**

I couldn't believe that I was a wizard! My mum and dad had been so proud when they found out. My dad was a milkman. He and my mum hadn't believed it at first but then I reminded them of all those times that I'd done strange things. Like when I got angry with my little brother, Dennis and made all his toys fly across the room at him. I was only young but luckily he somehow managed to block them from hitting him with some impenetrable shield. Maybe he was a wizard too!

So when my mum and dad finally accepted it I had gone to Diagon Alley! It had been so cool; they had flying broomsticks, a wand shop and even caldrons for brewing potions! It was like all the stuff you read in a fairytale but dismissed but now it was coming true! I had to keep pinching myself to check that it wasn't a dream; it seemed far too good to be true. I had spell books, books on magical creatures like dragons and hippogriffs, books on different types of potions! Dennis had gone over everything with me and we'd both wowed and been amazed with the whole concept of everything.

Then I'd got on the Hogwarts Express and sat next to a small boy, who was also in first year but had magical parents. He had told me everything, about Apperation, the Floo Network, Quidditch it was really amazing! And there was also Harry Potter, who had defeated the most powerful evil wizard of all time! He sounded so brave and heroic, and he was in the year above! I was actually going to meet him! The boy had told me about the four houses as well! He wanted to be in Hufflepuff or Ravenclaw. Apparently Harry Potter was in Gryffindor, and I wanted to get in there too!

So now I was standing in the Great Hall, looking round frantically trying to catch sight of Harry Potter on the Gryffindor table. I couldn't spot him, from the descriptions that the boy who I had sat next had told me but there were some crazy rumours going round about him and a friend flying a car across from London! That sounded amazing, I really wanted to see it! A flying car! What was next? There was also the singing hat that sorted you into the houses! There was far too much to take in!

"Creevey, Colin." Professor McGonagall, the deputy head called out. I walked up, to the stool; thankfully I didn't have to push past people because I had made sure I was at the front. I sat down on the chair and the stern looking Professor put the hat on my head.

"I can see you're extremely brave and very loyal!" the hat said quietly into my ear.

"Whoa! You can mind read as well?" I thought.

"Yes, but the correct term in Legilimency. Anyway back to what house I should put you in." it said.

"Gryffindor!" I thought immediately.

"You seem keen to go into Gryffindor."

"Yeah, Harry Potter's in Gryffindor right?"I thought excitedly.

"Yes, he is. You do show all the Gryffindor qualities." It said then after contemplating for a moment it yelled out, "GRYFFINDOR!"

I jumped out of the seat, handing the hat back to the Professor and rushed over to the cheering table. I was trying to contain my excitement but I couldn't help suppressing a small sequel. Everyone welcomed me, but there were still no signs of Harry Potter. Instead I remembered I needed to get pictures for my dad. He had asked for some and I wouldn't let him down. There were so many I needed to take, of the lake, the castle, the Great Hall, the sorting hat – everything! The pictures in the text books moved! Maybe I could get my pictures to send to dad to move!


	32. Luna Lovegood

**Luna Lovegood (Luna Scamander)**

I looked up at the ceiling. Then to the candles that lit the hall. They were floating by in midair. I was used to these things by now though since my dad had taken me to a lot of places hunting for the Crumple-Horned Snorkack yet we had been unsuccessful so far. We would find it one day. My dad was the editor if the Quibbler. It was a magazine filled with important things that people needed to know. Like those pesky Nargles! They infested Mistletoes and always seemed up to no good. That's why I wore my charms. They seemed to be working up till now.

Dad had made them himself. We had them around the house, and outside was our vegetable garden with exotic plants covering the soil. My mum had planted them. I loved my mum but then two years ago she had died when one of her experiments went wrong. She was always doing some experiment or other but this one had a bad ending. I was there, watching but I couldn't do anything. I missed her and I was distraught when she died but I managed to stay strong. She wouldn't have wanted me to give up on everything. My dad was absolutely devastated but he was always there for me.

I felt bad about leaving him, yet then again I had to go to Hogwarts. Maybe I'd make some friends… I'd never had a friend before, it was just me and my dad, I had met some other people but they'd all seemed reluctant to be my friends. It didn't matter though because they didn't believe in the Crumple-Horned Snorkack! I had sat in a compartment on my own, there'd been one free and everyone had took one look inside and walked past. I understood that they probably thought I was strange, but that didn't matter because it was good to be unique as my dad had said! Who'd want to be boring! I'd waved goodbye to him, he was tearful but he knew it was for the best. I sat reading the latest edition of the Quibbler on the train. It had been quite lonely but it hadn't bothered me, I was used to being on my own.

So I was waiting to be sorted. I knew I'd be in Ravenclaw like my mum and dad. It was inevitable. I was very bright and I didn't mind being different. "Lovegood, Luna." Professor McGonagall called out. I walked up dreamily, other things on my mind. Some people were laughing, but they could laugh all they wanted. It was probably because they'd never seen a charm to keep away the Nargles - it was a radish. So I sat down and Professor McGonagall put the hat on my head.

"A Lovegood, you seem to have inherited you're parents brains." It said, "But also bravery. And you're very loyal. You're quite quiet."

"You're the one who's supposed to be sorting me. I don't really mind which house I'm in." I thought.

"RAVENCLAW!" the hat had shouted shortly after. So I took the hat off and went to sit down at the Ravenclaw table. I wasn't getting as much applause as the others and some people were giving me weird looks but that didn't matter. It would have been nice to have some friends or someone to talk to, but I knew that was unlikely to happen. There were always books to read though…


	33. Ginevra Molly Weasley

**Ginevra Molly Weasley (Ginny Potter)**

Hogwarts was spectacular. It was huge and overlooking a large lake, just as my brothers had said. My six brothers. Being the only girl was hard but mum had always wanted a girl. I still had to fight to get attention thanks to my brother's tendencies to get in trouble. Or at least Fred, George and Ron. Bill and Charlie were slightly more sensible and then was Percy who was just a boring, pompous twat. I had no idea where Ron had gotten to now though! We got to the platform and Ron or Harry hadn't been there. Mum had been very worried but had just rushed us on to the train.

I was also worried; I hoped nothing bad had happened to Harry. Or Ron! Harry Potter had stayed with us over summer, the Harry Potter! I couldn't believe that Ron was his best friend! He had defeated the Dark Lord! He had bright piercing green eyes that gave me butterflies in my stomach. His jet black hair was sweet and all ruffled up and he had a lightning shaped scar across his forehead. I hadn't been able to muster up the courage to speak to him yet, which was strange because I'd always been brave and outgoing, I could never usually shut up but he made me nervous. I liked him, a little. I don't think he liked me back though. He'd been polite but I think he was like that to everyone. It pained me but I didn't want to give up. Maybe he would like me, someday…

I had talked to Tom about it for hours on end. Tom was my diary; he wrote back to me and gave me great advice. He seemed really nice; not that he was real. I had found the diary in my caldron and started to write in it and then I found out that it could write back. I know how many times my dad had told me 'Never trust anything that can think for itself if you can't see where it keeps its brain!' but this was different. I could trust Tom.

I looked over to see, by no surprise my brother Percy sitting quietly talking to one of his friends, his Prefect badge gleaming in the candle light. Fred and George were messing about however and joking around with their friend, Lee Jordan. Ron and Harry still weren't here and neither was one of the Professors. That couldn't be good news…

"Weasley, Ginevra." Called out Professor McGonagall. Why didn't she just call me Ginny like everyone else? I sat down on the stool and McGonagall put the hat on my head.

"GRYFFINDOR!" it yelled out, inevitably. So I went to sit down on the cheering Gryffindor table.

"Knew you'd do it sis, that's everyone in our family." George said, smiling to me.

"Yeah, thanks a lot, you lost me a sickle! Thought you'd be in Slytherin 'cause of your bad temper." Fred said irritably. I chose just to ignore it. Great, seven more years of my brother's pathetic jokes.


	34. Ted Remus Lupin

**A/N: Hello, sorry it's been a while! Thank you for all the reviews, ThiefOfMagic, I've already done Voldemort (I think he's about the fourth one) and Ryah Ignis, I'm in Slytherin Thanks again. Keep on writing in suggestions if you have any.**

* * *

**Ted Remus Lupin**

So this was Hogwarts. The Great Hall was huge, with the night sky projected onto the ceiling and candles hovering in mid air. I was just a mere dot in comparison to the Great Hall and compared to the whole castle I was just a speck. It made me feel do small, and helpless. Life was lonely, or at least for me. I lived with my Grandma and however much I loved her, I wanted a brother, a sister or my parents. I had Harry and Ginny and James, Al and Lily but I only saw them occasionally. There were the rest of the Weasley's, but I wasn't related. No matter how much they treated me like one of their own I could never believe it. Except with Victoire. She was like a sister to me. I missed her every moment of the day when I couldn't be with her. She was someone to comfort me, someone to stop me feeling so lonely and she was very pretty! The only problem was I only saw her when all the Weasley's met up, because her mother, Fleur wanted to live right out in the country to remind her of where she lived in France and my Grandma wouldn't let me visit.

So there was always a part missing from me and nothing could fill that. I wanted my mum and dad back. I couldn't remember them; I was too young when they died, in the Battle of Hogwarts! Harry and my Grandma had all told me stories about them but I wanted to know them personally. I had pictures, but it wasn't like really meeting them. Everyone said I was like them. When I looked natural, apparently I was just like my dad and I could change my hair colour at will like my mum. Harry said I was just like my mum, caring and like my dad, brave. I didn't think I had either of those qualities. I knew one thing I definitely picked up from my mum though, I was extremely clumsy. I couldn't stand up right for over five minutes.

"SLYTHERIN!" the hat called out for a small boy, Robert Log. It was going to be me soon. I had spent a lot of time contemplating on what house I would be in. Whether Gryffindor like my dad, Hufflepuff like my mum or Slytherin like my Grandma. Victoire had told me it didn't matter and whatever house I was put in, she would be happy for me. I didn't believe it. I knew she'd be put straight into Ravenclaw with a brain like that! I didn't fit in anywhere however.

The hall had an eerie kind of silence as the clapping had died down and I heard Professor Flitwick call out the next name. "Lupin, Ted."

I walked up quickly, my blue hair turning as scarlet as my face was all eyes on me and the only sound, my footsteps. I sat down and Flitwick put the hat on my head. "Ah, Mr Lupin." It whispered into my ear.

"Go on, just send me home. I knew that I didn't belong here, I'm useless." I thought.

"Just like your father, very modest. No, I know exactly where to put you." It said.

"HUFFLEPUFF!" it proclaimed. Everyone on the Hufflepuff table started applauding me as I went to sit down. I sat next to another first year who smiled happily at me.

"Hello, I'm Chris." He said over the cheering.

"I'm Teddy, nice to meet you." I replied. He seemed nice; I could get along well with him. Maybe I could fit in here…


	35. Victoire Weasley

**Victoire Weasley**

I looked around Hogwarts, fondly. After all the stories my dad had told and hearing of Teddy's own experience I felt like I already knew Hogwarts. Like it was already my home. My mum however begged to differ and trying to send me to Beauxbatons, where she went. I refused, point blank and my dad was on my side, eventually we talked her round. So now I was here, smiling over at my best friend, Teddy Lupin. He was sort of extended family and everyone treated him like a cousin but we were more like siblings. He was there for me, I was there for him but I only got to see him occasionally.

He was sitting on the Hufflepuff with his own friends. With my mum's temper I didn't think I'd really fit into Hufflepuff. So I was going to have to make completely new friends, in whatever house I'd be in. I'd never had to try and make new friends; my life had always been rather sheltered, with lots of cousins to entertain me, and my younger sister and brother. People didn't want to be friends with me anyway. The boys just wanted me to be their girlfriend and then the girls just got jealous or thought I was just vain. Most people would die to be me, or the boys would die to be my boyfriend. Even James fancied me a bit, my own cousin! I wasn't like most people though and I would die to be anyone else apart from me.

Teddy's the only boy not related to be (sort of) who doesn't think of me in the way most boys do. He likes me because I'm clever and funny (or that's what he said). The only problem is I fancy him a bit. I love how he can change his appearance, I love when he has his hair vibrant blue and his eyes a deep crimson. But it's just a crush that won't amount to anything. He's my best friend for Merlin's sake. He grinned at me when he saw me smiling and I turned my attention back to waiting for my name to be called out, it had to be soon there were only two of us first years left.

"Weasley, Victoire." Called out Professor Flitwick. Everyone turned to look at me, after all the name was very famous thanks to the war and Harry Potter, the boy who lived, was my uncle! I heard some of the boys wolf whistle and saw some girls giving me looks of thunder. I hadn't even been sorted and all this had started. Being part Veela made life a living hell. I sighed and when to sit on the stool and the hat was put on my head.

"Ah, a Weasley." It said into my ear.

I knew what was coming next and I didn't want it to, I couldn't be in Gryffindor, everyone would just think of me as the blonde idiot, "Please," I thought, "Not Gryffindor. Everyone would hate me."

"Well you seemed to have inherited your parent's brains. Also you seem very ambitious. Maybe Slytherin would suit you better."

"Slytherin? Are you serious, my family would go metal especially Uncle Ron!"

"I can't see you bearing well in Hufflepuff so," it said into my ear, then to the whole school it shouted out, "RAVENCLAW!"

Everyone started clapping and I grinned, as I went to sit down. Some people seemed to be shocked, they obviously thought I was just going to be some dumb blonde and then there was the fact that I was the first Weasley not in Gryffindor, but that didn't matter to me. I read books constantly and always enjoyed solving puzzled and equations.

"Hi, I'm Claire." Said a small brunette girl. All the other girls were glaring at me with envy the boys still trying to introduce themselves. Claire was the first person to actually give me a chance.

"Hi, I'm Vic, nice to meet you." I said smiling at her. I looked over at Teddy who seemed happy for me. Ravenclaw wouldn't be bad, I guessed, or at least it would be better than Gryffindor…


	36. James Sirius Potter

**A/N: Sorry, got revision for exams and all that rubbish! Muggle School is boring! I've decided that I might as well do all the Next Generation. Thanks for the reviews and suggestions and thanks to everyone who's still reading!**

* * *

**James Sirius Potter**

I smiled over at Teddy, my God-Brother. He smiled wildly back at me giving me a thumbs up, then turning back to his friends and laughing with them about one thing or another. He was a Hufflepuff. Then was Victoire sitting quietly on the Ravenclaw talking with all her friends. I didn't want to be in either of those houses though. I looked longingly over at the Gryffindor table. They were definitely the loudest! I knew I was going to be put into Gryffindor. Brave, courageous, funny, amazing in every way. Yep I knew I would be in Gryffindor. Like my mum and dad. And all my Aunts and Uncles (well except maybe Audrey and Fleur who hadn't attended Hogwarts).

I smiled over at my two cousins who were both in the same year as me, Molly and Domi. Molly was boring and sensible. Domi however, she was a laugh. We could always have a good time together. And Molly was too when she wanted to be. They were my best friends. Molly called us the three Musketeers, but Domi and I had no clue, they were from some muggle book or something and Domi knew because her mum, Aunt Audry was a muggle. My parents were both Wizards. Mum was a Weasley and dad was a Potter. There was something important about him, which I didn't know but I intended to find out. Everyone respected him and I knew he'd been a war hero but so had Uncle Ron and Aunt Hermione but dad got the most attention.

My grandparents on my dad's side had died before I was born so I didn't know them but I had my Grandma and Granddad on mum's side. I was named after James Potter, my dad's father. Then my middle name was James Potter's best friend and dad's godfather who had passed away, Sirius Black. Dad said I was just like them, although I couldn't tell because I'd never meet them. Dad didn't know about his dad though because he'd died when dad was just a little boy. I think it upset him a bit. I loved my family. I had the best parents in the world them my two younger sibling, Albus and Lily. Al was pretty annoying but Lily was sweet.

"Potter, James." Called out Flitwick. Everyone started whispering to one another and pointing me, a great deal of excitement in the air. People were pointing me out. I didn't know why but I enjoyed the attention I was getting. I sat on the stool and Flitwick put the hat on my mess of jet black hair.

"A Potter, eh?" it said into my ear. "Well, you're very brave just like your parents and definitely have the Weasley gene in you."

"I know, kind and caring; clever and intuitive; brave and bold, I don't envy you on sorting me." I thought.

"You're very much like your grandfather." It said into my ear before proclaiming to the Great Hall, "GRYFFINDOR!"

I grinned as I went to sit down on the Gryffindor table, bowing at my adoring audience. I sat down next to a small first year who looked at me timidly. "Hi." I said to him.

"You're Harry Potter's son aren't you?" he asked.

"Yeah, I am." I said frowning, what was wrong with dad?

"You mean THE Harry Potter who defeated Voldemort?" he asked. Dad defeated Voldemort? This was news to me! Why hadn't he told me before? I knew he had played a big part, but defeating Voldemort?

"Yeah." I said proudly, deciding to just go along with it, "He did."


	37. Dominique Weasley

**Dominique Weasley**

Dominique was a horrible name. I wanted a normal, English name, but no, mum had to go and me Dominique. Everyone just called me Domi, but I still hated saying my name when people asked. Victoire, could just shorten her name to Vic and no one would ask for her fall name because they'd assume it was something normal like Victoria. Louis; although it deprived from French was still quite a common name, but Dominique! Why hadn't dad stepped in to stop mum giving us such terrible names.

Victoire was sitting over on the Ravenclaw table; Teddy over at the Hufflepuff table. Teddy was chatting and laughing loudly whereas Victoire was talking quietly to her friend, Claire or something. Vic was nothing like me except for her looks. We could be identical twins. We had the same face shape, the same blond coloured hair, the same style of hair, the same figure but the only thing that differed in out appearance (apart from the height) were the eyes. She had my mum's deep ocean blue eyes, whereas mine were pale blue, like my dad's. We were both one eight Veela, which meant all the boys fell for us, more with Vic, her being older.

She hated all the attention that she got from boys and preferred to read and stay in her room; however I was always out and about talking with my friends. I loved the attention, I flirted back with the boys and I had many boyfriends in my time. I was bold, bubbly and never shut up. But neither did my cousin, James. Molly hung out with us, constantly telling us of when we pranked someone but it was all a laugh. We had a good time. We were the same age and now we were at Hogwarts. James and I were both hoping to get into Gryffindor, and now James was in Gryffindor it was just really me, but Molly wanted to be in Ravenclaw, which was totally stupid and boring. We were still going to be friends though, nothing could ever split us three up. Uncle Harry and Ron and Aunt Hermione joked about us being a younger version of them.

"Weasley, Dominique" Flitwick said. I walked up to the front, getting wolf whistles. That just made me start to strut and wink at some of the boys. They all laughed and cheered. I looked over at James and raised my eyebrows. We started laughing as I sat down on the stool. Flitwick put the hat on my head.

"Well, definetley nothing like your sister." It simply said before shouting out, "GRYFFINDOR!"

I grinned wildly as I went to sit down on the table, getting a cheer almost as loud as the one James had got. James ran up and hugged me tight. "Hey Jamie." I smirked happily.

"Knew you'd be in Gryffindor Domi!" James said.

"What's the bets that Molly's gonna be in Ravenclaw?" I asked him.

"Don't give up! She might get in Gryffindor." James said. I chuckled slightly until I heard McGonagall coughing, signalling for us to sit down. "Sorry, miss!" James called out to McGonagall. The whole hall filled with laughter.

"James." I hissed as we walked to the table, "Really?"

"I'm James Potter, funny, clever, talented. I'll do whatever I'll want." He said smugly.

"Well, you can shut up now because Molly's about to be sorted!" I whispered…


	38. Molly Weasley II

**Molly Weasley II**

James and Domi were now in Gryffindor. Honestly, they were both so outgoing, sometimes I didn't think that we were related. I would never get into Gryffindor in a million years, despite me being a Weasley. My mum was a muggle, an extremely clever one at that and them my dad was in Gryffindor but I reckoned he should have been in Ravenclaw. He was so boring. James and Domi were always going on about how I was so boring, but they obviously hadn't had a conversation with my dad about cauldron bottoms. My sister, Lucy was not as clever as me, although she was definitely clever, there might be a chance that she's would be in Gryffindor but only a very small one.

"Sorry, miss!" called out James. I groaned out loud. Why did he have to be so stupid, sometimes? Domi looked annoyed at him too but the rest of the hall started clapping. He was famous enough already, without being cheeky as he was Harry Potter's son however he didn't know about everything in the Battle of Hogwarts. I had read the History books but James hadn't been bothered. I was the only one who knew that Uncle Harry was the Boy Who Lived. Of course no one knew that I knew. They knew that Harry was a big war hero but not that it had always been his destiny. I was desperate to tell him I knew and that I was proud of him but I'd probably be dead meat. James was sure to find out soon though, in History of Magic and everyone would talk about it having grown up hearing about Harry Potter.

It seemed ironic how the only children who didn't know were us Weasleys and Potters. I didn't see how it was possible how they'd read no history books, but apparently they didn't want to after the stories that my Aunts and Uncles told about History of Magic they seemed put them off, but dad told me it was enlightening. The teacher was a ghost, which seemed really interesting, or at least to me, so I had decided to start reading ahead. I didn't always read. I did hang out with Domi and James, the majority of the time that I saw them, but they speculated far too much. I didn't see them much thanks to Domi living out in the country and due to the fact my dad and Uncle Harry didn't really get on; but I still saw them when we all went to Diagon Alley and places.

"Weasley, Molly." called Professor Flitwick.

I walked up slowly and heard James start to cheer loudly for me. It was so embarrassing. I sat down on the stool and Flitwick put the hat on my head.

"Ah, a Weasley. You take a lot of qualities from your dad. You wouldn't do too badly in Gryffindor." It said into my ear.

"Wow. Legilimency, and you can speak as well. The founders must have been impressive. That's some advanced magic." I thought. I hoped I could do that one day in the near future. That would be amazing to put a 'brain' into a hat; and not just any brain an incredibly clever one.

"Intuitive. Great mind, probably from your parents. Yes, I know just where to put you." It said, "RAVENCLAW!"

I blushed furiously as everyone cheered incredibly loudly as I walked over to the table. They all sat, politely, and introduced themselves. I heard Vic say to me, "Well done Molly!" but I was too busy shaking hands with people to reply. I knew I belonged here…


	39. Lucy Weasley

**Lucy Weasley**

I looked around at the Great Hall apprehensively, trying to catch the eye of at least one of my relatives. Louis was standing next to me, and another girl behind me, but I had no idea who she was and I hated Louis with a passion. He was a spoilt and arrogant little brat. Everyone seemed to love him, he was 'perfect' but he was horrible to me. He pulled my hair, called me ugly and fat, pranked me, and ripped pages out of my sketch book. I loved to sketch. It meant everything to me, and whenever he ripped pages out or scribbled over my drawings it felt as if a part of me died. Then when Louis said I was useless at sketching, at everything for that matter and that I should go die, I had nearly considered it. I didn't understand how he could be so horrible, and not get in any trouble.

I got in trouble when I used accidental magic on him after he said I was as ugly as a mandrake. Like he even knew what one was. No one had listened to my side of the story they had all just been too worried about their handsome little Louis, their pride and joy. I took my anger out in the form of drawing, it was a really good therapy and could calm me down. I drew flowers, mountains, animals and intricate muggle designs like clocks, with all the cogs and gear systems in cars. You name it I drew it. No one knew about it, except Louis who had found out one summers day when our parents had made us spend time together because we were the same age so of course we'd get along! It was complete rubbish, when adults thought they knew what was best for you. I was probably cleverer with them although I didn't show it much. I was just loud and bubbly at home, which annoyed dad when he was working but I didn't care one bit. He was so boring, always talking about work.

I eventually spotted my older sister sitting on the Ravenclaw table mouthing something to James and Domi across the room. My sister was very clever (although I knew I was better than her) and got all the attention at home! People usually would say that the younger get's all the attention but I found that, at least in my case, it was the complete opposite. I still loved her of course. We looked similar, both with the renowned fiery Weasley hair and same old blue eyes, but she looked more like dad.

I couldn't seem to get her attention so I looked over at Vic, who was nothing like her little brother (or sister for a matter, Domi could be horrible and very vain) Vic however smiled reassuringly at me. That helped calm my nerves. Teddy was over at the Hufflepuff table, but I didn't know him that well to be honest. With the Gryffindors sat James, my arrogant little cousin, who was ok really and Domi who I didn't particularly like.

"Weasley, Lucy." Professor Flitwick squeaked, reading from the scroll. Nervously I walked up and sat on the stool. I looked over to where Louis was still standing and caught his eye. He gave me a sneer but I just decided to ignore it and smile friendlily at him, which would really annoy him. Professor Flitwick put the hat on my head and it spoke quietly into my ear.

"You show a lot of the qualities your sister did. But you're also very brave and loyal; I can see you in Gryffindor."

"NO! Just not Gryffindor, anywhere else I bet Louis will be in Gryffindor! He's horrible to me you see. I've tried to ignore it at home but it just keeps getting worse." I thought desperately trying not to be put into Gryffindor.

"Maybe Slytherin would be better suited. You're definitely clever enough, no doubt about that, but no, you jsut don't seem cunning enough. But we can't let your brains go to waste; I know just where to put you."

"RAVENCLAW!" it said. I smiled, relieved that I hadn't been placed in Gryffindor. Louis would never be in Ravenclaw in a million years he was far too thick!


	40. Louis Weasley

**Louis Weasley**

I hated my bloody cousin, Miss Lucy Perfect Weasley. Everyone loved her but I could see right through her stupid lies and attention seeking. Having two sisters you meant I didn't get any attention at home myself and she seemed to get loads! She was their perfect little genius Lucy who was amazing at everything. For some reason she hated me and always called me an attention seeking arrogant, twat which just seemed to describe her. I was only arrogant in an attempt to get some attention anyway and it wasn't extensive. She said I bullied her but if someone is horrible to me I'm horrible to them back. I'm not one of those idiots who does things for no particular reason. I glared at her as she sat on the stool, the hat on her head but she just smiled back. It was very annoying. I wanted her to be angry.

Spoilt brat was it that she'd called me, says her. She had no idea what it's like being me. Useless at everything. I did act like a mummy's boy but only to get some attention. I wasn't clever like Vic, our as funny and outgoing as Domi. I was handsome (ran in the family) but I wasn't very clever, like my darling cousin Lucy. There were some advantages of her being clever, such as she'd be put into Ravenclaw and I could call her a swot which she hated but it also made me feel like crap. She wasn't just stupidly clever she also had an amazing artistic talent but I would never tell her that. I was rubbish at art, couldn't draw to save my life. I could just about draw basic shapes, but my circles went all squiggly, unlike Lucy whose were completely perfect. She was practically perfect in every way. It was hard to fault her yet I managed

"RAVENCLAW!" the hat yelled. I sighed in relief; I wasn't going to get into Ravenclaw, too boring!

"Weasley, Louis." Flitwick called up and I walked up to the front no nerves at all, flicking my sandy blonde hair as I did. I sat down on the stool looking at some of the girls who were gazing at me and I stared back with my bright blue eyes.

The hat was put on my head and I heard a quiet but deep voice in my ear, "Another Weasley." It said.

"Yep, there are loads more to come!" I thought,

"Well, it seems quite obvious where to put you, but from what your cousin told me you could fair well in Slytherin."

"What? Lucy? I wouldn't trust her; she hates me for some reason. I may be cunning and ambitious but I'm not evil." I thought, I was going to be having words with my cousin.

"Alas, the same quality many of you Weasleys possess closed minded about Slytherin house. They're not all bad and this prejudice isn't going to do you any favours. Anyway, I have decided where to put you."

"GRYFFINDOR!" it shouted and I went down to sit on my house's table, with the other new first years. I looked at James, my favourite cousin (I knew I shouldn't have any favourites, but James had taught me all the pranks he knew). When the cheering died down I introduced myself to a strong-looking kid.

"Hey, I'm Viktor Krum. Unfortunately my dad named me after himself." He said in good English but with a strong northern European accent.

"You don't sound English!" I exclaimed vaguely watching Tara Wood being sorted into Gryffindor.

"No, we do live in Bulgaria but my dad loved Hogwarts so he sent me here. He didn't want me attending Durmstrang like he did." he said

It was understandable. Durmstang was known for its reputation with the Dark Arts, but the name Viktor Krum rang a bell. "When did your father come to Hogwarts?" I asked, curious.

"He was a Tri-Wizard champion. In the last tournament, where that Cedric Diggory died." He said.

"No way!" I exclaimed staring at him, "My mum was in that, Fleur Delaclour! She was the Beauxbattons champion. My uncle Harry was also in it!" I said. He seemed to think it was quite weird that our parents had competed, but I was just too amazed about this coincidence. Small world, I thought. I couldn't wait to tell mum…


	41. Scorpius Hyperion Malfoy

**A/N: Hi, still busy revising but I'll try and update as often as I can! T-TrainOrTurkey, I made Viktor Junior up and despite having thought that Viktor Krum was quite a vain person but I have chosen to create him as he was such a famous Quidditch player. And thank you Ryah Ignis, sorry about that, I've changed it. Thanks for the reviews :D**

* * *

**Scorpius Hyperion Malfoy **

I was like my dad in most ways. But not in all. I shared my qualities with my mum, who was kind (or that is compared to the rest of my family) and quite funny yet still reserved. However I was similar to my father in looks; mind, we're both cunning and quite a bit smarter than your average person; and with the fact that I was reasonably good at Quidditch, or at least with him teaching me. Everyone commented on how similar to my parents I was, in fact I thing the only thing that differed is that we don't have the same opinions on blood status.

My parents were both Slytherin, pure blooded, so like most in that=at era (though not all) had been grown up on the belief all muggle borns were scum and the only worthy people were pure bloods. My parents didn't drill it into me or often talk about it though yet from time to time they let a comment slip out like mudblood. My grandfather still had the same views but I hated Lucius Malfoy! I had to respect him, of course, but he was the one who had made my father a bad person and forced him to be a Death Eater. I know that father never ever wanted to be a Death Eater. He had never specifically said it but I knew it was true. It had to be. That didn't mean I was proud, I despised him for what he had done, and people despised me.

That I couldn't understand. Why couldn't people just ignore my father's faults, why couldn't I be my own person, with no reputation burdened on to me. I looked over at my fellow first years and immediately noticed Harry Potter's son, whom my father had told me to keep clear of. But he'd be in Gryffindor and I'd be in Slytherin and like my father and Harry Potter we'd be enemies. It was scary how alike to our parents we looked. He had messy jet black hair that was cut just about his emerald green eyes like Harry, or what he had looked like from the history books. I had light blonde hair that today was combed back out of the way of my light grey eyes. Our eyes meet for a moment but as soon as we realised who we each were we looked somewhere else. He looked for his family, the Weasleys. Father had told me to be wary of them and I decided with such a great number of them that I was going to take his advice and not start trouble with them.

"Malfoy, Scorpius." Professor Longbottom, the herbology teacher who was also head of Gryffindor house called out. My father called him a blundering idiot and I hadn't really wanted to judge him but when I saw him, podgy with a red face and stupid hair I decided to make my own judgements.

I saw people nudge one another and whisper things as I walked up, oh joy, they'd already started their prejudice against me. This was really going to be a new start, as a nice (-ish) Malfoy. I sat down and the Longbottom idiot put the hat on my head. "Ah, a Malfoy, I see but not your usual one." A voice said into my ear.

"What you going to do about it, put me in Gryffindor? I doubt that!" I thought.

"No, it would be a shame not to put you in Slytherin house. Your parents have both come from an extremely long line of Malfoys and I wouldn't want to stop that. You do also show a lot of the Slytherin qualities as well, cunning and resourceful, it's just that you could also be a very good person."

"What? Are you insinuating that all Slytherins are evil and none are nice, like everyone else thinks? I thought that you were supposed to be a non-biased hat with no prejudices or grudges!" I thought annoyed at the stupid hat. I knew my father wasn't perfect and my grandfather was far from it but not all Slytherins were horrible people! Maybe some of the qualities were important for Dark Wizards but they are still important for good wizards, such as Merlin. He was a Slytherin.

"Not at all, just merely passing my judgement. Any way without further ado," it said, "SLYTHERIN!"

I walked over to the table greeted with a small amount of cheering from the green and silver table however all the other tables seemed reluctant. I ignored it though. I was still a Malfoy and that is what Malfoys did best, ignore idiots…


	42. Albus Severus Potter

**Albus Severus Potter**

What if I were put in Slytherin? What would I do? But I couldn't be put in Slytherin. Generations of Potters and Weasleys before me had been in Gryffindor. True most of my cousins were in different houses and not Gryffindor, but Albus Dumbledore my namesake had been in Gryffindor. Then again my other namesake, Severus Snape, had been in Slytherin. My dad had said that he was the bravest man he'd ever known but I seriously doubted that. A brave Slytherin – yeah right! They were just cunning, malicious and did everything for themselves. No way were any of them brave.

But what if I were to be the first in the family to be a Slytherin? I couldn't be. Dad said he'd be fine with it, but what about everyone else? James would tease me like hell then I couldn't even imagine Uncle Ron's expression. He'd actually kill me. And now the Scorpius Malfoy kid had been sorted into Slytherin. The one Uncle Ron had specifically told us to keep away from and told Rose to beat him in every test. I knew she would because no one could every beat Rose Weasley in a test. If people thought Aunt Hermione was clever then they clearly hadn't meet Rose. She was a genius. It did get a bit annoying but her and Fred were my best friends.

She was going to be in Ravenclaw, I was more than certain. Fred would definitely be in Gryffindor, he was a great pranker just like Uncle George who owned the shop in Diagon Alley. Uncle George used to have a brother, Uncle Fred but he died in the Battle of Hogwarts. If only I had known him. Most my family had fought in that war. Even Granddad and Grandma! My dad, Uncle Ron and Aunt Hermione had all been war heroes, so they got noticed everywhere, dad more than the others. I wasn't an idiot and I knew there was something more than him just being a war hero, something a lot bigger. And Rose also had her suspicions. Fred however was quite oblivious and didn't seem to like talking about the war.

James also knew something more than I did, when he came back from Hogwarts two years ago for Christmas he had known more and had suddenly gained a whole lot of more respect for dad. Then again James had always been dad's favourite. He was in Gryffindor. Although it had been undecided yet which house that I was to be joining I guessed it wouldn't be Gryffindor, I was going to try to get in but it seemed unlikely. No way was I brave enough, or loyal for that matter. Hufflepuff wouldn't be an option due to the loyalty and hard working factors. As for Ravenclaw, I knew I wasn't clever enough, not like Rose. The only option therefore seemed Slytherin. It was known that I was quite sneaky and I had always been quite horrible. Not in a bad way, it's just that unlike all the rest of my family, I didn't think everything that was wrong in the world was my problem. I didn't feel sorry for people. But I was hoping that I wasn't put in Slytherin. My fingers were crossed and I had been wishing it for weeks.

"Potter, Albus." Neville called out. There were hushed whispers as people examined me and pointed, but I just ignored it. I was used to it. I smiled up at Neville. He was my Godfather after all. James had Uncle Ron and my little sister Lily was Teddy's goddaughter. Teddy had left Hogwarts, last year in fact. But he now appeared to be going out with Vic, or from what James had said, after he'd seen them snogging on the platform.

Neville put the hat on my head and it said to me, "A Potter I see. You show many of the qualities that your father had."

"So you're going to put me in Gryffindor?" I thought.

"It's not that simple you see. I considered putting your father into Slytherin for a long time." It said.

"And? He said that I would be able to choose. I choose Gryffindor!" I thought, I couldn't be put into Slytherin. I was a Gryffindor!

"You can't always get the things you want. Slytherin is not a bad house. It may interest you to know that the greatest wizard of all time, Merlin was a Slytherin. And also Severus Snape, you're name sake. I know that you may not think this but Slytherins are brave. They just don't have quick impulses they prefer to think things over before they act. You seem much more like a Slytherin than a Gryffindor." It said.

"What if I don't want to be in Slytherin? I can't! You're supposed to take my opinion into consideration!" I frantically thought.

"SLYTHERIN!" it exclaimed.

I guess I'd saw it coming but my heart still pounded against my chest as my James gave me an ice cold look, completely disgusted alomg the whole hall including the teachers were in a state of shock which matched my utter confusion. The Slytherin table gave a polite round of applause but no one else moved. I thought I should, so I got up, and lifted my chin up high. If I had to deal with this I was at least going to do so with some dignity. I walked over and sat down next to the boy that Uncle Ron had specifically told me not to get friendly with; Scorpius Malfoy. It was well known Potters and Malfoys didn't get on. But it wasn't well known for a Potter to be in Slytherin either. I inspected Scorpius to find his resemblance to his father uncanny. He had a head of blonde hair, which matched his pale skin and icy blue grey.

"Hello!" he smiled.

"What do you want Malfoy? We're not supposed to be friends!" I huffed

"And you're not supposed to be in Slytherin, in case you haven't noticed, you're a Potter. We're just going to have to get along Potter though, why should we have to continue our father's wars?" he asked.

I understood where he was coming from. My dad being a big war hero meant everyone expected so much from me. "Ok, but no funny business Malfoy. Call me Al, if you want to address me as well." I said.  
"Ok, Al, let's shake on it. Friends." He said shaking my hand, "Oh and please just call me Scorp."

Maybe we could be friends. Maybe I could just about to deal with being in Slytherin. The other people were just going to have to accept that.


	43. Fred Weasley II

**Fred Weasley II**

Albus Severus Potter had just been sorted into Slytherin. Al, my cousin. This wasn't going right; I mean of course we'd all teased him and said that he'd be in Slytherin but we knew it would never happen. It could never happen. But then it just had, I had thought he might be in Gryffindor but it seemed that now I'd be in Gryffindor on me own. Rose was inevitably going to be in Ravenclaw. And I was to be in Gryffindor. Like my dad and mum. And Uncle Fred.

Dad, no matter how hard he tried always burst into tears when he was talking about Uncle Fred. He was more than a twin brother to him, they were best friends and then in the Battle of Hogwarts he had died. It was years ago but I could tell dad still missed him and I did too. I'd never actually met him but he seemed like a second father to me. Roxy never seemed to understand why I felt so sad about Uncle Fred's death, he was a lot of peoples Uncle and I had only heard of him and seen pictures but he was my namesake, he was the co-creator of Weasley Wizard's Wheezes which was the best shop in the world! I had managed to stock up on everything I could ever possible need for this term, from a fair selection of Skiving Snack boxes to a box of my dad's specially designed fireworks. Dad gave me all the latest things; he said it was to compensate for the noise when he tried to create the product. We lived out in the country, away from Muggles though so we were able to make all the noise we liked and do magic. Except myself and Roxy were too young, but we always seemed to be performing 'accidental magic'.

"Weasley, Fred." Professor Longbottom called out, slightly smiling as if recalling a fond memory. Probably about Uncle Fred, he'd been in Uncle Harry, Uncle Ron and Aunt Hermione's year so he probably did know Uncle Fred.

I walked to the front and sat down on the stool, Professor Longbottom putting the sorting hat on my head. "Well, well. Looks like McGonagall's got her work cut out here." It said into my ear.

"'Course she does, I'm Fred Weasley the second. Trouble. But why did you sort my cousin into Slytherin?" I thought.

"Ah, Albus Potter, he was an interesting character. You seem to have the same opinions as him though, or at least before he was sorted. Prejudice doesn't bode well, Mr Weasley. But we're talking about you, I know just where you belong." It said.

"GRYFFINDOR!" it shouted and I walked up of the seat and sat down on the Gryffindor table with James, Domi and Louis. They were all cheering for me. I looked over at Al however, who wasn't even looking at me, but talking to a blond haired, grey eyed boy, the Malfoy kid. He was already a Slytherin traitor. I thought that we could still have been friends but now I knew he'd changed and we could never be friends again…


	44. Rose Weasley

**Rose Weasley**

Al was now in Slytherin. I didn't want him to be, it would be hard to be friends if he was, but I was just going to have to accept the fact that he was in Slytherin. It would be hard but not impossible. As long as I wasn't in Gryffindor. Dad was only joking about the disinheriting stuff, I think, but I really didn't want to be a Gryffindor. I'm not sure dad would understand, but mum might. They were far too immature and I didn't think I could stand anymore of my cousin, Fred's practical joked. Also Al was my best friend; if I was in Gryffindor we would never be able to see each other.

Fred looked distraught once Al had been placed in Slytherin and he had just been put in Gryffindor. I could tell that he didn't want to be friends with him anymore and I was worried that it would break up our friendship. I saw Fred glancing over at Al, so I followed suit and looked over to see my cousin talking with Scorpius Malfoy! The boy dad had told me on countless occasions to stay away from and to beat him on every test. That was probable, as I was very bright thanks to my mum. But I was too busy inspecting Scorpius; he looked uncannily similar to his father whom I'd seen at the station. He had blond hair that stopped at his eyebrows which were almost unnoticeable as they blended in to his pale white skin. He had grey eyes which for just one moment caught mine. He smiled slightly, before he became too preoccupied with his conversation with Al. He didn't seem all that bad. Not like dad had said he would be, or how his father sounded. And he was being nice to Al, unless it was all a ploy. He probably hated Al and I, we were after all supposed to be enemies. And I'm guessing with my dad's loud voice he heard the beating Malfoy in every test bit!

"Weasley, Rose." Professor Longbottom called out, bringing me back to the present moment. I walked up, nervously. Professor Longbottom (or Neville as I called him out of school) smiled at me reassuringly. I smiled back slightly, but I didn't want to be a teacher's pet. Or at least not until school actually started properly.

"A Weasley." It said into my ear after being put on my head, "You show a lot of courage."

"Not really. I don't really want to be in Gryffindor, but if you're going to put me there you might as well got on with it. It's just I still want to be friends with my cousin, Al." I explained in my head, hoping he'd use his Legilimency to pick this up.

"A good mind also. Like your mothers, loyal and showing qualities of all houses, but definitely a Weasley The difficult part, like with your mother, is where to put you." It said.

I sat for a minute, looking out at everyone who had started impatiently whispering because it seemed my sorting was taking quite a bit longer than everyone else's. It was truly the most daunting experience of my life waiting to find out if I could still be best friends with Al. Finally the hat yelled out, "RAVENCLAW!"

I smiled happily over at Al and went to sit down on the Ravenclaw table where most of my cousins sat. Vic, Molly and Lucy all looked positively gleeful, which was just the way I felt. I was welcomed by my fellow first years, I talked to Lorcan and Lysander Scamander (who I had met on numerous occasions before), about their theories on the Crushed Horned Snorkil or something like that, which was a creature that showed regular appearances in the Quibbler which their mum edited. It was all rubbish but I didn't want to be rude so I politely listened until McGonagall stood up to give her speech…


	45. Lily Luna Potter

**A/N: Hello! It's ok Ryah Ignis, thanks for pointing it out and thanks for all the reviews! Also thanks duckvader23 for the reviews. Thanks to everyone who's reviewed, they do mean a lot to me! I think Al probably would be quite misunderstood with his two siblings and James would probably be more the James Potter 1****st**** type, not a bully just prejudiced against Slytherin house. I'll miss it too when I have no more left to do, I can't believe I've nearly gone through all the characters… Any way I'll just get on with writing these next few chapters.**

* * *

**Lily Luna Potter**

I was finally at Hogwarts. Last out of the family but I still had Hugo and Roxy. My favourite cousins. I had my two brothers, James and Al already at Hogwarts. James my oldest brother was in Gryffindor like mum and dad, where I wanted to be. Al however was a different story altogether. I remember receiving Al's letter telling us how he was in Slytherin and he had befriended Scorpius Malfoy. Mum and dad were ok, though they seemed a bit annoyed they got through it but when Al arrived on the platform wearing Slytherin robes, chatting to Malfoy, Uncle Ron had lost it! No one had told him that Al was in Slytherin, not even Rose so of course he was going to go mental when he found out and when he realised he'd not been told. He had ended up grabbing Scorpius by his shirt and screaming abuse at him. Dad talked to him and tried to calm him down but Scorpius' dad had come over and it had ended up in a duel. Uncle Ron had to go to a court, but he got cleared so everything was alright. Or almost everything, from that moment on Al had grown even more distant from the family. Then when Malfoy had come over for summer Uncle Ron had lost it again and Al got really upset because he couldn't understand why people couldn't just accept him being in Slytherin. I had wanted to comfort him but James had told me to stay away from him. I refused to talk to Al, and when mum asked me the reason why I had told her. How was I to know, I was too young to understand. Mum had gone mad at James and he got pretty pissed off at me.

I didn't understand why that Uncle Ron had a thing against Scorpius and Al being friends. I knew that he and Scorpius' father were enemies from school days but Uncle Ron had always been so nice, I had thought this Malfoy had to be really bad to get Uncle Ron like that but I couldn't find fault with him, he was really nice to me. He always talked to me and he and Al were almost brothers. But I still didn't really want to get put in Slytherin anyway. Not that I thought they were all evil like James, but because I knew I wouldn't fit in. Also James would hate me like he hated Al. No, I belonged in Gryffindor or Hufflepuff. I didn't know which, but if I were in Hufflepuff I'd be the first in our family since Teddy, my godfather. He was also going to be a real relative soon, when he married Vic. They had planned it all for this summer and I was going to be bride's maid. I wasn't normally really girly girly but I had always wanted to be a bride's maid.

I wasn't girly girly at all in fact. I preferred to play football with the muggle boys or Quidditch with the rest of my family than go shopping and look at dresses. If I were to be honest that stuff bored me, I couldn't work out for the life of me why people enjoyed traipsing around Diagon Alley to buy school supplies. The first time I had been, just like everyone else I had been amazed, but now the excitement had gone so it just bored me. Roxy seemed to love shopping but thankfully, my other best friend, Hugo hated it too! I loved both my cousins, most people would call our family all unsociable as most of us were only friends with our cousins but Teddy, Vic, Louis, Lucy and Al didn't really hang around with their cousins and you couldn't help but love Hugo and Roxy!

I looked over to see my oldest brother at the Gryffindor table talking with Domi, and laughing at something that to them was funny. I looked over at my Al who sat in a small huddle of his third year friends including Scorpius. He looked round to see me and smiled. I beamed at him back and then looked at Hugo. He was much smaller than me although we had the same red Weasley hair. He was hilarious, but not very bright like Rose. He took after his father more than Aunt Hermione; in fact he hardly resembled his mother at all. He cheekily smirked at me. "Potter, Lily." Neville called out.

I walked up, Hugo patted me on the back a little too hard, but I was used to Hugo's antics by now. I got to the front and sat on the small wooden stool that was old and battered. I contemplated on how old it was and how many great wizards and withes had sat on it before me. From Merlin the greatest wizard of all time, to Professor Albus Dumbledore who was Hogwarts best ever head master or so dad had told me, to Lily Potter my grandmother and namesake. All the people who had lost their lives in the war. All for my dad. He didn't know that I knew but James hadn't been able to help himself he had blurted it out to me once. Al hadn't known till he went to Hogwarts because Al had always been the odd one out in our family. I kind of felt sorry for him and since he'd been put in Slytherin no one liked him, but he was my brother so I still loved him. Even if I couldn't let anyone find out

"A Potter. Brave, very brave and also loyal. You could bode well in Gryffindor. But I see you're good natured too and tend to put others before you. You could do well in Hufflepuff." The hat said into my ear.

I sat down, not knowing what to say in reply and just swinging my legs on the chair.

"Quiet as well. Hmm, this is a hard one." It said before shouting out "GRYFFINDOR!"

James jumped up and loudly whooped, followed by applauding from my new house mates. I grinned wildly and gave a big thumbs up to Hugo and Roxy. I rushed to sit down next to the other first years who had been sorted into Gryffindor prior to me. The clapping died down and I turned my attention back to the sorting. It didn't really last long as I got distracted by Alice Longbottom who had started to chat to me. She was a good friend and we had met before on various occasion when my dad had a big get together at our house. She and Frank were nice enough, but Frank was in Hufflepuff. I was wondering what house Hugo might be in, I had never really given it much thought…


	46. Hugo Weasley

**Hugo Weasley**

Thank Merlin that Lily had been put into Gryffindor and not Slytherin. I wouldn't really have minded it but I know my dad would have gone mental like he had done with Al. Poor Al. I loved him, but my dad didn't want me hanging round with him in case he was a 'bad influence' on me, so I avoided him, however bad I felt about it. I knew that dad wasn't right but I couldn't mess with him. Mum and Rose had told me on countless occasions that dad was just being old fashioned and it wasn't really his fault since Slytherin and Gryffindor had been enemies. Why he had to take it out on Al and Scorpius was a mystery to me. Scorpius had seemed nice but when dad found out that Al and Scorpius were friends and that Albus Potter his nephew was in Slytherin, not Gryffindor he just snapped.

Actually he didn't have anything against not being in Gryffindor, like when Rose was sorted into Ravenclaw he was fine, I think it was just with Slytherin he had something against. I wish he'd put all the past behind him, he could be really stubborn. But Lily was in Gryffindor so dad should be pretty happy with that. I hadn't given much thought to what house I'd be in. I guess I was kind of brave, but I wasn't that outgoing or anything. Not as much as Lily, I was only loud with my friends. Then I wasn't really that clever. Not like Rose. I was kind of average which was surprising as my mum was Hermione Granger, the cleverest person ever (apart from my sister Rose, who was so bloody perfect). I was more good at stuff like Quidditch and being funny!

"Weasley, Hugo." Called out Neville. I bounded up, excited but nervous about finding out which house I'd be placed in. I sat down on the stool, feeling so small in front of the whole school. Neville put the hat on my head and it spoke into my ear, barely audible. It was weird to think that a hat had a brain.

"A Weasley." It said into my ear. "You seem very loyal and hardworking."

"What? Can you read my mind or something? Cool." I thought, impressed by the fact, not many hats could do that.

"Yes, I can perform Legilimency." It said.

"English please! Anyway what house am I going to be in?" I asked

"HUFFLEPUFF!" it exclaimed. I smiled happily as I went to sit at the table. Everyone was clapping and my ears turned red (a trait I received from my dad). I then realised I was the first of my relatives (if you don't count Teddy who wasn't yet a relative but would be shortly) to be sorted into Hufflepuff. I smiled at this, I liked to be different. I hadn't wanted to be in boring old Gryffindor (or perhaps just only a little bit but only because that's where Lily was), but Hufflepuff seemed cool. Everyone greeted me like I belonged, then when everything quietened down I turned my head back to watch my cousin Roxy's sorting.


	47. Roxanne Weasley

**Roxanne Weasley**

Hugo, a Hufflepuff? Well not exactly what I expected but we could still be good friends; it wasn't as though he was in Slytherin and we were sworn enemies or anything. I'd still be with Lily anyway. I knew I'd be in Gryffindor; there was nowhere else that I could go. Ravenclaw, no way I wasn't that smart. Hufflepuff, I didn't really do the hard work thing. I was busier pulling pranks on my older brother, Fred. He tried to pull off worse but I could always beat him with my superior knowledge (which mind you wasn't that great but I supposed a Giant had more intelligence than my brother). And then I couldn't be in Slytherin, I wasn't evil. Well, not all Slytherins were evil. Al wasn't evil, or at least I didn't think he was but still. I didn't belong in Slytherin.

I was going to miss home, quite a lot if I were to be honest. I loved my mum and dad, even if they did prefer Fred. It was only because Fred reminded them of my Uncle Fred who had died in the Battle of Hogwarts. He and dad had been identical twins and he got really upset over it all and so did mum considering they had dated for a while. But Fred (my brother, Fred) also had a sort of 'connection' to Fred (in which I mean my Uncle Fred). He seemed to miss him despite never having met him, but I didn't really feel that upset. I know that sounds really bad but in all truth I was just relieved that dad had been ok; he had lost an ear somehow when transporting Uncle Harry to safety and after all Uncle Harry was the Boy Who Lived! I shouldn't know that but Lily couldn't contain herself and spilt it all out to me after James had told her. I have to say that I had been impressed by the fact my Uncle had stopped Voldemort on many occasions. Then again who wouldn't be? I hadn't really expected him to be the Boy Who Lived, after all he was tall and lanky with rounded specks and a lightning shaped scar on his forehead; not really what you expect your typical hero. Yet he was still Head of the Auror Office at the Ministry of Magic.

"Weasley, Roxanne." Professor Longbottom called out. I walked up to the front my short black hair chopped in a bob. I looked just like my mum but there was no mistaking me being a Weasley in my personality. Not just any Weasley but daughter of George Weasley, one of the creators of Weasley Wizard's Wheezes. My dad helped invent Skiving Snack Boxes which I had plenty of; I had made sure of that. Professor Longbottom put the hat on my head and it spoke quietly into my ear.

"The last Weasley, eh?" I thought about this I was.

"Well until Teddy and Vic have a baby, but until then I guess yes." I thought. I was the last Weasley to be sorted for a while now. That was a scary thought!

"Only one thing that I can do with you." It said before proclaiming, "GRYFFINDOR!" As everyone started cheering I smiled broadly and went to sit down beside my cousin Lily. She hugged me tightly as all the other Gryffindors were welcoming me. I couldn't wait to tell mum and dad, they'd be so proud of me! It was good, the last Weasley a Gryffindor…

* * *

**A/N: So this is it. If you have any more suggestions please make them, I'm probably too boring to do my own sorting but thanks for the suggestion. Thanks for everyone who's reviewed and read this story, especially Ryah Ignis, duckvader23 and ThiefOfMagic for all the great support. The reviews really meant a lot to me! Also I might be doing a story on all of Al's troubles, I have already got some Next Generation stories and some on the Marauder Era and I will continue to write. Always. Thank you again for actually taking the time to read all this and I hope you enjoyed! xx**


End file.
